True Love
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Akhirnya Orihime dan Ulquiorra telah bersama atas ikatan pernikahan.  Update chap 7!  Mind to RnR?
1. I Want To Know You

A/N: Aku kembali lagi untuk pair ini...^^

Semoga minna suka...

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Title: True Love

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Ket: Semua chara umurnya sama, sekitar 20 tahunan.

Warning: AU, OOC

**

* * *

**

**True Love**

* * *

Sosok gadis berambut senja yang memakai gaun warna hitam memasuki sebuah gedung yang sangat luas. Iya, gedung pernikahan. Sudah banyak tamu-tamu yang datang. Dia dan sahabatnya yang berambut hitam pendek datang ke acara pernikahan teman mereka.

"Dimana Ichigo?" tanya gadis berambut hitam.

"Entah Tatsuki-chan," ujar gadis berambut senja sambil mencari-cari seseorang di sekeliling gedung itu. "Nanti kita akan bertemu mereka."

Lalu tiba-tiba lampu di gedung itu mati, semua tamu heran dan lampunya menyala dalam waktu yang cepat. Setelah lampu kembali menyala tampak sosok kedua pasangan pengantin yang sedang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Wah...Itu Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san." ujar gadis berambut senja itu.

"Bukan Kuchiki-san kan Orihime," ujar Tatsuki. "Sekarang dia Nyonya Kurosaki juga."

"Oh iya ya. Hehe..."

Tidak lama pasangan pengantin itu, yaitu Ichigo dan Rukia menghampiri Orihime dan Tatsuki. Sosok Rukia yang memakai baju pengantin membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik, jujur Orihime sedikit iri melihatnya.

"Hai, Inoue dan Tatsuki..." sapa Rukia sambil berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka.

"Hai..." balas keduanya.

"Selamat untuk pernikahan kalian." ujar Orihime.

"Terima kasih, Inoue." ujar Ichigo yang juga sudah berada di hadapan mereka. Ichigo dan Rukia sangat serasi hari ini, dan acara pernikahan mereka telah selesai tadi.

"Inoue, apa kau mau berpartisipasi untuk penerimaan buket pernikahan?" tanya Rukia.

"Benarkah? Aku mau!" seru Orihime senang.

Rukia segera berlari-lari kecil menuju panggung yang ada dan disana banyak para gadis menunggu Rukia melemparkan buket bunganya. Orihime juga berada diantara gadis-gadis itu. Dia ingin bisa mendapatkan buket bunga.

"Baiklah. Ini!" seru Rukia sambil melempar buket bunga miliknya. Para gadis-gadis langsung berusaha mendapatkan buket itu. Orihime juga tidak mau kalah, karena melihat ada celah dia langsung melompat untuk mendapatkan buket itu.

"Dapat!" seru Orihime senang.

Tapi Orihime tidak melihat ke arah bawah dan disebelah panggung itu adalah stand minuman dan ada seorang pemuda disana yang tampaknya telah selesai mengambil minumannya dan berjalan ke pojok panggung. Tapi melihat Orihime yang hampir jatuh itu, sang pemuda langsung menangkap tubuh Orihime dan mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi Orihime menimpa tubuh pemuda itu. Dan tanpa sengaja Orihime menyenggol minuman pemuda itu dan mengenai jasnya.

"Orihime, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tatsuki khawatir yang langsung menghampiri Orihime, demikian juga Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Orihime.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begini, onna?" tanya pemuda itu dingin.

"Eh? Maaf, maaf..." Orihime kaget dan dia langsung bangun dari tubuh pemuda itu dengan wajah yang memerah. Betapa malunya dia sebegitu inginnya mendapat buket bunga dari Rukia dan harus menimpa pemuda yang menolongnya. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Tidak apa-apa." ujar pemuda itu.

Orihime menatap ke arah pemuda itu, berambut hitam, berkulit putih pucat dan warna mata hijaunya yang sangat indah. Untuk sesaat Orihime serasa terhipnotis melihatnya. Tapi buru-buru Orihime alihkan pandangannya dari mata pemuda itu, dan dia terkejut melihat jas pemuda itu basah.

"Eh? Jasmu basah karena aku kan?" tanya Orihime.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah kau pikirkan." jawab pemuda itu.

"Tidak bisa. Karena kau sudah menolongku, akan kubersihkan noda di jasmu." Orihime langsung menarik tangan pemuda itu dan membawanya ke toilet. Karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di toilet wanita Orihime langsung menarik pemuda itu kesana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya dan membasahi sapu tangan itu dengan air wastafel dan segera mengusapnya pada noda di jas pemuda itu. Noda itu tepat di bagian dada pemuda itu, Orihime bahkan tidak melihatnya dan langsung membersihkannya saja. Wajahnya agak malu karena tingkahnya tadi.

"Kenapa kau diam, onna?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Maaf." jawab Orihime dan dia telah selesai membersihkan noda di jas pemuda itu. Mata abu-abu Orihime bertemu dengan mata hijau pemuda itu dan mereka hanya diam. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan Orihime sendiri. Tapi Orihime segera menahan gerakan pemuda itu dengan memegang ujung jas putihnya. Pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke arah Orihime.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Jangan pergi dulu. Aku merasa tidak sopan karena sikapku tadi, maaf ya." jawab Orihime sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Poninya menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Jangan membesarkan masalah seperti ini."

"Baiklah..." Orihime langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis pada pemuda itu. "Kita belum kenalan kan? Namaku Inoue Orihime, salam kenal."

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." ujar Ulquiorra datar.

"Salam kenal Schiffer-san."

"Panggil Ulquiorra saja." Dan kali ini Ulquiorra benar-benar meninggalkan Orihime sendiri dan Orihime hanya menatapnya dalam diam sambil tersenyum sendiri.

'Dia misterius sekali.' batin Orihime.

* * *

Ulquiorra berjalan keluar dari toilet dan dia menemui pasangan pengantin itu. Memberikan ucapan selamat atas kebahagiaan mereka dan berjalan pergi. Rukia terkadang heran kenapa Ichigo bisa bekerja sama dengan rekan yang dingin seperti itu.

"Ulquiorra, dimana Inoue?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dia masih di toilet." jawab Ulquiorra acuh dan pergi meninggalkan sejoli itu, sekaligus meninggalkan gedung pernikahan ini. Tidak lama Rukia melihat sosok Orihiem berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya.

"Inoue, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Rukia memastikan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kuchiki, eh maksudku Kurosaki-san." ujar Orihime sambil tersenyum. Sekarang temannya ini sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kurosaki dan dia akan memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Wah...Jangan dipanggil seperti itu," ujar Rukia dengan wajah memerah. "Panggil Rukia saja, Inoue."

"Baiklah, Rukia-san."

Ichigo hanya tersenyum saja melihat istrinya dan temannya itu. Sesekali Ichigo mengacak-acak rambut hitam Rukia. Orihime hanya tersenyum, tapi terbesit rasa iri di hatinya. Dia sama sekali belum merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta seperti itu dan hanya berharap kedua temannya itu bahagia.

"Oh ya Kurosaki-kun, kau tahu siapa Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime tiba-tiba.

"Tentu. Dia rekan bisnisku," jawab Ichigo. "Kami bekerja di perusahaan yang sama."

"Oh begitu..."

"Kenapa Inoue, kau menyukainya?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba. Wajah Orihime langsung memerah, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia.

"Ah tidak...Hanya penasaran saja." jawab Orihime malu-malu.

"Benarkah?"

Rukia tersenyum saja melihat wajah Orihime yang malu-malu. Ichigo juga sama seperti Rukia, menggoda Orihime dengan pertanyaan mengenai Ulquiorra. Karena tidak mau ambil pusing Orihime langsung berpamitan pada pasangan pengantin itu dan pulang menuju apartemennya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Orihime sedang berjalan-jalan santai menuju toko buku yang terletak tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Setelah selesai bekerja dia memang suka pergi ke toko buku. Disana Orihime langsung menuju ke bagian buku-buku mengenai administrasi.

"Hmm...Kira-kira lebih cocok buku yang mana?" gumam Orihime sambil melihat ke rak-rak buku. Mata abu-abunya terhenti pada salah satu buku yang menarik perhatiannya, mengenai hubungan _management _yang bersampul kecoklatan. Orihime berusaha meraihnya tapi dia tidak sampai. "Wah...Tinggi sekali, aku tidak sampai."

Baru saja Orihime selesai mengeluh karena tidak bisa mengambil buku yang dia inginkan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memberikannya. Orihime kaget dan segera melihat seseorang di sampingnya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia orang itu adalah...

"Ulquiorra..." gumam Orihime.

"Kau menginginkan buku ini kan?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil memberikan buku itu pada Orihime.

"Te...terima kasih," ujar Orihime sambil menerima buku yang diberikan Ulquiorra. "Ngomong-ngomong Ulquiorra kenapa kamu ada disini?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh aku kesini, onna."

"Boleh kok..."

Ulquiorra melirik ke samping rak buku _management_ itu, buku mengenai hukum. Ulquiorra segera mengambilnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Orihime.

"Aku mencari ini." ujar Ulquiorra.

"Wah...Kau suka tentang hal berbau hukum seperti itu?" tanya Orihime.

"Itu kan pekerjaanku."

"Eh?"

Sementara Orihime sedang terbengong-bengong Ulquiorra berjalan meninggalkannya. Ulquiorra segera menuju kasir untuk membayar buku yang dia beli. Orihime langsung menyusl Ulquiorra yang berada di antrian kasir.

"Tunggu Ulquiorra," ujar Orihime. "Kamu kan belum jawab pertanyaanku."

"Apakah harus, onna? Aku rasa aku akan menjawabnya nanti."

"Eh?"

Orihime kembali dibuat bingung oleh Ulquiorra. Orihime berfikir Ulquiorra terlalu menyukai berbuat sesuai kehendaknya. Setidaknya itu yang Orihime ketahui saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Setelah ini kau ada waktu?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ada. Kenapa?" Orihime balik bertanya pada Ulquiorra.

"Kau mau kalau kita ke cafe dulu, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi."

"Benarkah? Aku mau!"

.

.

.

Orihime merasa senang karena bisa bersama dengan Ulquiorra lebih lama. Setelah mereka berdua membayar buku yang mereka beli, mereka menuju cafe. Cafe yang nuansanya sangat unik karena bertema layaknya restoran Inggris. Orihime dan Ulquiorra segera masuk ke cafe dan mencari tempat duduk yang berada paling pojok di cafe ini.

"Disini suasananya lebih tenang." ujar Orihime.

"Kau benar." sambung Ulquiorra.

Tidak lama datanglah seorang _waiter _yang melayani mereka berdua. Mereka pun segera memesan makanan mereka. Setelah sang _waiter _mengulang pesanan mereka, _waiter _itu segera pergi dan mereka berdua langsung bercerita.

"Jadi apa jawabannya?" tanya Orihime penasaran.

"Masalah yang tadi ya?" tanya Ulquiorra memastikan. "Aku seorang pengacara yang bekerja kalau aku mau."

"Kalau kau mau?"

"Aku tidak mau sembarangan menangani kasus yang gampang. Maka dari itu jika tidak bekerja sebagai pengacara, aku bekerja di kantor."

"Tampaknya kau sibuk sekali."

"Biasa saja."

Tidak lama kemudian sang _waiter _telah datang membawa pesanan mereka berdua, yaitu _chesse cake_ dan _milk tea _pesanan Orihime, sedangkan Ulquiorra memesan _salad _dan _milk tea_ juga. Lalu mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan sambil sesekali menikmati makanan yang mereka pesan.

Tanpa Ulquiorra sadari Orihime daritadi mengawasinya. Dilihat dari rambut hitamnya, mata _emerald _hijau itu dan semua yang ada di diri Ulquiorra. Bagi Orihime Ulquiorra itu unik. Tampaknya Ulquiorra menyadari Orihime sedang menatapnya dan sekarang dia juga meanatap Orihime.

"Kenapa memperhatikanku seperti itu, onna?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Eh tidak kok..." elak Orihime dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Ulquiorra heran kenapa gadis yang dihadapannya ini wajahnya gampang sekali memerah, tapi Ulquiorra tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dan yang baru saja dia pikirkan Orihime terlihat manis jika seperti itu.

'Apa yang kupikirkan?' batin Ulquiorra.

Tiba-tiba Orihime bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ulquiorra sempat kaget melihat Orihime yang tampaknya akan pergi itu.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Ulquiorra." ujar Orihime.

Benar seperti dugaan Ulquiorra, Orihime mau pulang. Ada sedikit kekecewaan di hati Ulquiorra. Tapi dia sendiri bingung, kecewa karena apa? Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk pelan dan Orihime berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri di cafe itu. Ulquiorra memandang ke arah jendela luar yang menampakkan langit yang hampir gelap.

'Apa dia baik-baik saja?' batin Ulquiorra.

* * *

Orihime berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya, langkah kakinya dipercepat karena sekarang sudah malam. Dia memang biasa pulang malam jika sedang bekerja, tapi karena satu-satunya jalan menuju apartemennya jika dari cafe tadi hanya ada satu dan jalan itu sangat kecil, Orihime berusaha secepat mungkin sampai di apartemennya.

Dan sejak tadi Orihime merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, dia berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakangnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, hanya beberapa lampu penerang jalan dan satu mesin kopi otomatis.

"Hanya perasaanku saja ya." gumam Orihime.

Lalu dia meneruskan perjalanannya dan kali ini dicegat oleh seorang pria tinggi besar dengan wajah yang terlihat menakutkan. Pria itu langsung menarik tangan Orihime. Orihime panik, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan.

"Wah, wah...Ada seorang gadis jalan sendirian saja," ujar pria itu sambil menggoda Orihime. "Daripada sendirian lebih baik ikut aku saja."

"Tidak!" seru Orihime sambil berusaha menarik tangannya dari pria itu. Tapi tidak bisa karena pria itu mencengkram tangan Orihime cukup kuat. Pria itu memojokkan Orihime di dekat tembok dan Orihime sekarang benar-benar ketakutan. "Tolong!"

Orihime langsung memejamkan matanya dan tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara tubuh seseorang jatuh. Dengan perlahan Orihime membuka kedua matanya dan melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya dan dibawahnya adalah pria yang tadi mengganggunya.

"Ulquiorra!" seru Orihime senang.

"Ada gunanya juga aku mengikutimu, onna." ujar Ulquiorra datar.

"Terima kasih... Lagi-lagi kau menolongku."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Mereka berdua segera pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju tempat lain yang lebih terang. Dan suasana hanya hening, tidak ada seorangpun yang berbicara.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Ulquiorra tiba-tiba.

Entah kenapa Orihime merasa senang, dengan cepat Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Ulquiorra.

"Aku mau." ujar Orihime cepat.

Lalu Ulquiorra mengantar Orihime pulang. Tapi selama di jalan mereka berdua tidak berbicara sama sekali, hanya keheningan malam yang menemani mereka. Mereka hanya bicara jika Ulquiorra menanyakan dimana apartemen Orihime.

Tidak lama mereka telah sampai di apartemen Orihime, apartemen yang tidak terlalu luas tapi cukup jika hanya tinggal sendiri saja.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." ujar Orihime malu-malu.

"Sama-sama. Selamat malam, Orihime." ujar Ulquiorra dan dia berjalan pulang meninggalkan Orihime.

Jantung Orihime berdetak kencang, Orihime buru-buru masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Orihime masih bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat, apalagi tadi Ulquiorra memanggil namanya. Itu pertama kalinya Ulquiorra memanggilnya seperti itu.

Orihime tersenyum sendiri mengingat semua _moment_-nya dengan Ulquiorra. Ini adalah kedua kalinya mereka bertemu dan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Orihime merasa senang bisa bertemu Ulquiorra, wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memerah.

"Mungkinkah..." gumam Orihime.

* * *

Keesokannya Orihime berangkat kerja dan bekerja seperti biasa. Rutinitas kerja mulai memanggilnya kembali dari ingatannya mengenai Ulquiorra itu. Dan mungkin karena hal itu Orihime lebih bersemangat hari ini.

"Wah Inoue, kamu semangat sekali hari ini." ujar Rukia yang juga rekan kerja Orihime.

"Iya." ujar Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Pasti ada kejadian yang menyenangkan."

"Hehe..."

.

.

.

Sepulang kerja Orihime ingin kembali ke cafe itu sekedar untuk bersantai. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengejutkannya, dia melihat Ulquiorra disana.

'Apakah ini kebetulan?' batin Orihime senang.

Orihime tidak percaya bisa bertemu lagi dengan Ulquiorra. Dia ingin segera memasuki cafe itu tapi mata abu-abunya melihat ada seseorang di samping Ulquiorra, seorang gadis. Gadis berambut hijau yang sesekali tersenyum di dekat Ulquiorra.

Entah apa yang Orihime rasakan sekarang. Cemburu? Iya, mungkin seperti itu. Orihime hanya melihat dari kejauhan dan dia ingin memastikan apa yang dilihatnya.

'Akan kuikuti dia.' batin Orihime sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju cafe itu.

TBC

A/N: Segini dulu minna...

Akhirnya aku bisa bikin fic multichap UlquiHime lagi.

Semoga fic ini lebih baik dari yang dulu.

Dan seperti biasa ditunggu reviewnya...^^


	2. We Meet Again

A/N: Terima kasih buat yang review...

Sekarang sudah update. Met baca...^^

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Warning: AU, OOC

* * *

**True Love**

**

* * *

**

'Akan kuikuti dia.' batin Orihime sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju cafe itu. Dibuka pintu cafe itu perlahan dan Orihime segera mengambil tempat yang tidak jauuh dari Ulquiorra dan gadis yang berada di sampingnya.

Gadis berambut hijau tosca itu sesekali tertawa sambil menatap Ulquiorra. Entah kenapa Orihime merasa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya. Tapi Orihime perhatikan lagi Ulquiorra tetap berwajah datar, sama seperti saat berbicara dengannya.

"Ulquiorra, ikut aku ya..." ujar gadis itu sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah." ujar Ulquiorra dan mengikuti kemana gadis itu pergi. Orihime segera mengikuti Ulquiorra dan gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Disini!" seru gadis itu. Ulquiorra hanya menatap datar tempat yang ditunjukkan gadis itu. Orihime yang mengikuti mereka merasa heran dengan tempat yang disinggahinya.

'Hotel?' batin Orihime.

"Benarkah disini, Nel?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Iya. Kau tahu Grimmjow bilang dia ada urusan dengan rekan bisnisnya. Tapi ternyata dia hanya bermesraan disini!" jawab Nel sedikit menahan emosi.

"Begitu ya..."

"Ayo, kau ikut aku lagi."

Nel segera mengajak Ulquiorra mengikutinya, Orihime juga tetap mengikuti mereka berdua. Tapi Orihime merasa sedikit aneh dengan gadis yang bersama Ulquiorra, karena dia bersembunyi di tempat yang agak jauh pembicaraan mereka berdua tidak terdengar.

"Ini juga." ujar Nel sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat karaoke.

"Disini?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Iya. Dia membawa gadis itu kemari. Aku tidak suka!"

Nel langsung memasang wajah cemberut, dia tidak suka jika harus mengingat-ingat hal yang dibencinya. Tapi informasi ini berguna bagi Ulquiorra.

"Makanya, kau mau membantuku kan?" tanya Nel.

"Baiklah... Aku tidak ingin hubunganmu dan Grimmjow memburuk." ujar Ulquiorra datar.

"Kyaa... Makasih," Nel langsung saja memeluk Ulquiorra karena senang, Orihime terkejut melihatnya. Lagi-lagi terbesit rasa cemburu di hatinya. "Tapi kalau bisa buat aku berpisah dengannya di pengadilan nanti."

"Itu tergantung Nel. Kau tahu aku pengacara yang tidak memihak klien secara langsung."

Nel melepas pelukannya dari Ulquiorra dan hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sedikit kesal. Tapi bukan Ulquiorra namanya kalau takut dengan tatapan mengancam dari seorang gadis. Ulquiorra tetap berwajah datar saja.

"Huh... Pokoknya aku ingin berpisah dari Grimmjow, tolong urus kasusku ya." keluh Nel.

"Sesukamu sajalah," ujar Ulquiorra tetap dengan nada datarnya. "Tapi kalau kubuat kau dan Grimmjow tidak bercerai berarti memang masih mungkin kalian bersama."

"Baiklah..." Nel berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ulquiorra sendiri di depan karaoke itu. Orihime yang mengikuti mereka berdua hanya terdiam saja. Tampaknya Orihime terlalu memperhatikan sosok Nel sampai tidak memlihat siapa yang berada di belakangnya.

"Tampaknya kau menikmati mengikutiku, onna." ujar Ulquiorra. Orihime langsung berbalik dan wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Ahaha... Ulquiorra..." gumam Orihime sambil tertawa. "A...aku..."

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku, onna?" Ulquiorra berjalan mendekati Orihime dan memojokkannya di dekat tembok karaoke itu.

"A...aku..."

Wajah Orihime kembali memerah, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Wajah Ulquiorra berada sangat dekat dengannya. Orihime langsung menutup matanya. Ulquiorra heran dan hanya menyentil kening Orihime pelan.

"Eh?" Orihime bingung dan membuka matanya. Ulquiorra tetap berwajah datar padanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, onna?" tanya Ulquiorra yang mulai tersenyum tipis. Orihime segera menggelengkan wajahnya, tapi melihat senyum Ulquiorra dirinya merasa terhipnotis.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi." ajak Ulquiorra. Orihime mengikuti Ulquiorra di belakangnya.

* * *

"Ano... Wanita tadi siapa?" tanya Orihime tiba-tiba. Ulquiorra segera menatap ke arah Orihime. Untunglah mereka sekarang tidak berada di tempat seperti karaoke tadi, mereka telah berada di toko _ice cream_ di sekitar sana.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Maaf..."

"Permisi, silahkan mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang _waiter_ pada Orihime dan Ulquiorra. Orihime memesan _vanilla ice cream _sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya memesan jus saja. Lalu sang _waiter _meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Suasana langsung hening, tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka. Ulquiorra hanya memandang ke arah luar, melihat beberapa orang berjalan melewati toko itu. Orihime memandang Ulquiorra dalam diam, dia merasa bersalah mengikuti Ulquiorra.

"Nel memintaku untuk menjadi pengacaranya dalam persidangan perceraiannya," ujar Ulquiorra tiba-tiba. Orihime menatap bingung Ulquiorra. "Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku bersama Nel kan? Itu alasannya."

"Oh begitu. Hehe..." Orihime hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Ulquiorra. Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra langsung menyentuh dagu Orihime. Wajah Orihime kembali memerah.

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku, onna?"

"A...aku..."

"Ehem. Ini pesanannya." ujar sang _waiter _pada Orihime dan Ulquiorra. Mereka berdua kembali pada posisi mereka yang tadi saling berhadapan. _Waiter _itu memberikan pesanan mereka dan mereka menikmati pesanan mereka.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, onna?" tanya Ulquiorra. Orihime menelan ludahnya, dia menghentikan memakan _ice cream_-nya dan menatap Ulquiorra.

"Anu..." gumam Orihime bingung. Dia masih berusaha menahan detak jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tidak karuan. Ulquiorra langsung duduk di sampingnya, mata hijaunya menatap mata abu-abu Orihime.

"Tidak kau jawab juga tidak apa-apa." ujar Ulquiorra.

Orihime menghela nafasnya, dia merasa lega Ulquiorra tidak memaksanya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Tapi rasa penasaran menggelitik hati Orihime, Ulquiorra tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

'Ah... Aku kan belum terlalu mengenalnya.' batin Orihime.

"Semua wanita menyukai diperlakukan seperti tadi kan?" ujar Ulquiorra tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Orihime benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh Ulquiorra.

"Iya. Rata-rata mereka seperti itu."

Orihime menatap Ulquiorra yang terlihat cuek. Entah apa yang Orihime rasakan, seolah ingin menyanggah perkataan Ulquiorra tadi. Tapi _well _Ulquiorra bersikap seperti tadi cukup membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Apa kau bersikap seperti tadi pada wanita tadi?" tanya Orihime. Ulquiorra menatap wajah Orihime, wajah Orihime tertutup oleh poninya karena dia menunduk.

"Lagi-lagi kau ingin tahu..." ujar Ulquiorra datar.

"Ah... Harusnya aku tidak menanyakannya ya? Maaf..."

Orihime buru-buru bangun dan meninggalkan Ulquiorra di toko itu. Dia malu daritadi seperti mengintrograsi Ulquiorra, dia merasa segan. Ulquiorra hanya menatap kepergian Orihime, dia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Orihime.

'Wanita yang menarik.' batin Ulquiorra.

* * *

Keesokannya Orihime kembali bekerja seperti biasa, mengurus dokumen, mengetik surat dan lainnya. Saat Orihime sedang sibuk bekerja, Rukia datang sambil membawa beberapa berkas.

"Inoue ini ada berkas yang harus kamu kerjakan." ujar Rukia.

"Baiklah." ujar Orihime sambil mengetik dokumen, mata abu-abunya melirik ke arah Rukia yang menaruh dokumen.

"Rukia-san jangan terlalu memaksakan diri bekerja."

"Lho kenapa? Aku masih sehat kok."

"Ah... Tapi kalau kamu lagi hamil jangan memaksakan diri."

"Iya."

Rukia baru saja akan meninggalkan Orihime, tapi langkahnya terhenti. Dia kembali menuju meja Orihime.

"Oh iya, Inoue. Tadi Ulquiorra Schiffer datang kemari lho..." ujar Rukia.

"Eh?" wajah Orihime tiba-tiba memerah. "Untuk apa kamu beritahu aku Rukia-san?"

"Tadi dia mencarimu, sekarang dia sedang bersama Ichigo."

"Oh begitu..."

Tapi Orihime tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya, Rukia hanya tersenyum dan segera meninggalkan Orihime di ruangannya. Rukia juga sibuk dengan pekerjannya, begitu juga Orihime.

Yang terdengar di ruangan Orihime hanyalah suara jari-jari Orihime yang sedang mengetik di komputer. Tampaknya Orihime berusaha konsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya, tapi entah kenapa wajah Orihime masih saja memerah.

'Kenapa Ulquiorra datang kemari ya? Dia sedang apa?' batin Orihime.

Tapi buru-buru Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk pipinya berkali-kali, dia ingin konsentrasi saat bekerja. Urusan Ulquiorra bisa dia pikirkan nanti. Setidaknya seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Ulquiorra, kau ingin menemui Inoue?" tanya Ichigo. Ulquiorra hanya memandang Ichigo datar.

"Kenapa? Belum tentu dia ingin bertemu, dia sedang bekerja kan?" tanya Ulquiorra. Ichigo berjalan mendekati Ulquiorra dan memberinya sebuah kunci.

"Ini kunci ruangan Inoue, kau bisa masuk ke dalam dan menemuinya."

"Hah..." Ulquiorra hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo di ruangannya. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya tersenyum saja, tidak lama Rukia datang ke ruangan Ichigo.

"Wah, wah... Kau menyuruh Ulquiorra Schiffer ke ruangan Inoue ya?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya. Siapa tahu Inoue ingin bertemu. Jarang sekali Ulquiorra berkunjung kesini." jawab Ichigo enteng.

"Haha... Aku sudah memberitahunya."

Sepasang suami istri itu hanya tersenyum saja, ternyata mereka memiliki pikiran yang sama. Mereka ingin menjodohkan Orihime dengan Ulquiorra.

* * *

Ulquiorra berjalan mengelilingi kantor itu, memang ada beberapa pasang mata gadis yang melihat Ulquiorra. Meski cuek seperti itu, tapi Ulquiorra cukup populer. Ulquiorra datang ke tempat kerja Ichigo untuk membahas bisnisnya dan yang seperti sekarang, berusaha mencari ruangan Orihime.

"Permisi apa kau tahu dimana ruangan kerja Inoue Orihime?" tanya Ulquiorra pada seorang gadis yang melewatinya.

"Aku tahu, ruangan Inoue-san ada di pojok. Silahkan kesana." jawab gadis itu.

"Terima kasih."

Lalu Ulquiorra berjalan menuju ruangan itu dan sampailah dia. Ulquiorra membuka ruangan itu dengan kunci yang dipegangnya dan masuk ke dalam. Dia melihat sosok Orihime yang tampak sibuk dengan komputernya.

"Hei, onna." panggil Ulquiorra. Orihime langsung berhenti mengetik dan melihat ke depan pintu, ada sosok Ulquiorra disana.

"Ul... Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime. "Kau benar-benar kemari?"

"Iya." Ulquiorra berjalan mendekati Orihime, jantung Orihime daritadi berdetak dengan cepat.

"Lalu ada apa?"

"Hmm... Entah. Aku ingin menemuimu saja."

Wajah Orihime mulai memerah, dia menghindar dari tatapan _emerald _milik Ulquiorra itu. Tapi apa daya, Ulquiorra menatap wajah Orihime dan kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Hijau dan abu-abu.

"Onna, apa kau ada waktu besok?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Orihime.

"Hmm... Besok aku ada acara yang harus dihadiri dan aku belum ada pasangan. Kau mau jadi pasanganku?"

Bagaikan mimpi jantung Orihime hampir saja berhenti ketika mendengar permintaan Ulquiorra, tapi ya hanya jadi pasangan di suatu acara untuk apa dia terlalu senang.

"Baiklah..." jawab Orihime dengan wajah malu-malu.

Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jas miliknya dan memberikannya pada Orihime. Sebuah amplop putih. Orihime menerima amplop itu dengan bingung.

"Itu surat undangannya, setidaknya kau harus tahu acara macam apa yang akan kau hadiri." ujar Ulquiorra.

"Ok." ujar Orihime.

"Kau harus siap-siap ya?"

"Baiklah."

Ulquiorra berjalan meninggalkan Orihime di ruangannya itu. Begitu Ulquiorra benar-benar meninggalkan ruangannya, Orihime langsung memegang amplop itu dengan erat sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan menghadari acara bersama Ulquiorra, aku bahkan tidak memikirkannya satu kalipun." ujar Orihime senang.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra berjalan meninggalkan kantor itu dan menaiki mobilnya menuju kantornya. Selama di perjalanan menuju kantornya Ulquiorra tersenyum. Kenapa dia ingin pasangannya nanti Orihime? Entah kenapa Ulquiorra ingin memiliki waktu banyak bersama gadis itu.

"Apa yang kupikirkan?" gumam Ulquiorra sambil meneruskan perjalanannya menuju kantornya itu. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah apakah Orihime bisa menjadi pasangannya.

TBC

A/N: Akhirnya update.

Ditunggu reviewnya saja...^^


	3. Confession

A/N: Thx ya buat teman-teman yang review...^^

Met baca...

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Warning: AU, OOC

* * *

**True Love**

**

* * *

**

Sepulang bekerja Orihime langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan menuju apartemennya. Dia langsung saja menuju ranjangnya dan beristirahat, dilihatnya lagi amplop yang diberikan Ulquiorra.

"Ya ampun, ini benar-benar pesta mewah." gumam Orihime takjub.

Memang, pesta yang diadakan besok tepatnya di hotel Karakura, hotel ternama di kota Karakura. Dan tentu itu bukan pesta sembarangan, pesta ini adalah pesta peluncuran _jewelry brand _milik seorang putri yang namanya terkenal di dalam dunia bisnis _jewelry_, Neliel Tu Odelschwanck.

"Nel? Ini nama wanita yang waktu itu aku ikuti ya?" gumam Orihime, mata abu-abunya melihat isi undangan itu lebih seksama lagi. "Tapi acaranya besok malam, aku harus bersiap-siap."

* * *

Beruntung Orihime telah mempersiapkan hal yang kira-kira pantas dia pakai di pesta nanti, sebuah gaun malam berwarna hitam yang cantik, seperti yang dia pakai saat pesta pernikahan Ichigo dan Rukia.

Di kantor pun Orihime berusaha mengerjakan pekerjannya semaksimal mungkin, ayolah ini hanya sebuah pesta yang tidak perlu terlalu dipusingkan. Apalagi yang diundang adalah Ulquiorra, dia yakin Ulquiorra lebih mengetahui seperti apa suasana nanti.

"Inoue-san ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." ujar salah satu rekan kerja Orihime yang masuk ke ruangannya.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" tanya Orihime, kegiatannya yang mengetik beberapa tugas langsung dihentikan.

"Ano... Saya kurang tahu juga, dia adalah rekan kerja direktur."

"Oh begitu..."

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruangan Orihime dan tidak lama Ulquiorra masuk ke ruangan Orihime. Belum sempat Orihime kembali mengerjakan tugasnya, Ulquiorra sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa persiapanmu?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ano... Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, Ulquiorra." jawab Orihime sedikit gugup. Dia takut jika salah bicara dengan Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah. Akan kujemput kau di apartemenmu setengah jam sebelum pesta dimulai."

"Kau tahu darimana apartemenku?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo yang memberitahuku."

"Oh begitu... Lalu, kenapa kau menjemputku setengah jam sebelum acara dimulai?"

"Aku ingin melihat penampilanmu."

Wajah Orihime langsung saja memerah, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja. Ulquiorra yang tahu Orihime lagi-lagi bertingkah aneh hanya diam saja. Ulquiorra langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Orihime, membuat wajah Orihime benar-benar memerah dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Jangan lupa ya." gumam Ulquiorra tepat di wajah Orihime. Orihime bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang daritadi, nafas Ulquiorra tepat mengenai wajahnya. Membuat wajahnya makin panas.

"I... Iya." jawab Orihime terbata-bata.

Akhirnya Ulquiorra kembali meninggalkan Orihime sendiri di ruangannya. Wajah Orihime benar-benar memerah, bahkan detakan jantungnya masih saja kencang.

"Ya ampun, aku ini kenapa?" gumam Orihime.

.

.

.

Langit sudah mulai senja menjelang malam, Orihime segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemennya. Dia segera bersiap-siap menuju pesta itu, apalagi Ulquiorra akan menjemputnya setengah jam sebelum pesta dimulai. Jam pesta dimulai jam tujuh malam, berarti Ulquiorra akan menjemputnya jam setengah tujuh.

"Ya ampun sudah jam enam lewat, aku harus siap-siap." ujar Orihime yang langsung menuju kamar mandinya, tidak lama setelah selesai mandi dia langsung berias. Dan karena melakukannya sendiri, Orihime kurang yakin dandanannya pas malam ini.

Orihime segera menuju cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya, cermin yang menampakkan wajah cantik Orihime diiringi dengan balutan gaun malam berwarna hitam yang serasi. Jepitan rambutnya itu selalu setia dia pakai, penampilannya sudah serasi menurutnya.

"Iya, ini sudah lumayan."

Tidak lama terdengar bunyi bel di depan apartemen Orihime, Orihime bergegas membuka pintunya dan sosok Ulquiorra sudah berada disana. Ulquiorra memakai jas berwarna putih sesuai dengan kulit putih pucatnya, penampilannya sangat serasi.

"Penampilanmu bagus juga." ujar Ulquiorra yang melihat Orihime dengan gaun hitamnya.

"Terima kasih." gumam Orihime.

"Tapi rasanya ada yang kurang, onna."

"Eh?"

"Ikutlah, onna."

Orihime segera mengunci pintu apartemennya dan mengikuti kemana Ulquiorra pergi. Mereka segera menaiki mobil berwarna _silver _yang Ulquiorra kendarai, kecepatan mobil itu cukup kencang. Orihime tidak tahu kemana Ulquiorra membawanya. Tidak lama Ulquiorra menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Kita sampai." ujar Ulquiorra.

Orihime sedikit heran dengan tempat yang mereka singgahi, salon. Orihime menatap Ulquiorra dengan tatapn bingung, tanpa menunggu ucapan Orihime, Ulquiorra tahu apa yang akan Orihime ucapkan.

"Kita kemari, karena kupikir orang-orang disana bisa membantumu merapikan penampilanmu." jelas Ulquiorra.

"Eh?" Orihime lagi-lagi bingung dengan ucapan Ulquiorra. Tapi dia menurut saja, Ulquiorra keluar dari mobil dan dia membukakan pintu untuk Orihime. Orihime segera keluar dan bersama Ulquiorra dia menuju salon itu.

"Wah, Ulquiorra. Selamat datang." sapa seorang pria yang terlihat feminim, pria berambut biru sebahu itu langsung menyambut Ulquiorra dengan senang.

"Kau bisa membantu gadis ini dalam penampilannya?" tanya Ulquiorra pada pria di hadapannya sambil menunjuk ke arah Orihime.

"Tentu! Serahkan saja pada Yumichika ini." ujar Yumichika bangga dan dia langsung menarik lengan Orihime, menyuruhnya duduk.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Orihime.

"Hanya sedikit polesan untuk wajah manismu, nona. Dan aku akan membuat kau cantik malam ini." jawab Yumichika senang sambil merapikan rambut senja milik Orihime. Ditata dengan baik dan tidak lama Orihime bisa melihat hasilnya, rambut panjangnya yang lurus terlihat bergelombang.

"Wah... Bagus sekali." gumam Orihime senang.

"Tentu. Sekarang menghadap kesini dan pejamkan matamu." ujar Yumichika sambil memberi komando pada Orihime untuk berhadapan dengannya. Yumichika segera memberikan _blush on _pada pipi Orihime dengan warna yang _natural,_ diberi _eyeshadow _warna _pink _yang cocok dengan kulitnya, lalu memberinya _lipstick _warna senada.

Sebenarnya penampilan Orihime yang pertama kali itu terlalu sederhana, hanya bermodalkan bedak yang cocok dengan kulit. Orihime memang tidak ingin terlalu repot dengan dandanannya, apalagi waktunya untuk bersiap-siap cukup sempit.

"Ulquiorra pasti senang melihat gadisnya secantik ini." gumam Yumichika senang. Setelah beres dengan _make over _yang dilakukannya. Yumichika menyuruh Orihime membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya Orihime melihat dirinya yang berbeda dengan tadi.

"Wah, ini benar-benar aku?" tanya Orihime.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Inilah dirimu yang cantik." jawab Yumichika.

Orihime benar-benar takjub atas penampilannya, Yumichika sangat berbakat dalam masalah _make over _seperti ini. Orihime tersenyum pada Yumichika.

"Terima kasih ya, kau mau mendandaniku seperti ini." ujar Orihime.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang cepatlah temui pangeranmu." ujar Yumichika sambil menarik lengan Orihime. Orihime hanya mengikuti saja, tapi teringat ucapan Yumichika yang mengatakan Ulquiorra adalah pangeran membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yumichika pada Ulquiorra ketika memperlihatkan Orihime pada Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra terkejut, dia melihat Orihime sangat cantik malam ini. Dia tahu Yumichika memang ahli dalam _make over _dan Orihime memang cantik, tapi penampilan Orihime kali ini benar-benar cantik.

"Bagaimana Ulquiorra? Pantas tidak?" tanya Orihime malu-malu. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Ulquiorra bahkan tidak mampu berkata apa-apa melihat Orihime.

"Haha... Dia pasti menyukainya," ujar Yumichika sambil tertawa. "Baiklah, kalian akan pergi kan? Selamat bersenang-senang."

Ulquiorra dan Orihime segera berlalu dari salon itu, mereka segera memasuki mobil dan menuju hotel Karakura. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali. Ulquiorra terlalu sibuk menyetir, sedangkan Orihime malu melihat wajah Ulquiorra.

* * *

"Sudah sampai." ujar Ulquiorra. Orihime langsung melihat sekelilingnya, dia sudah berada di hotel Karakura. Ulquiorra segera keluar dan kembali membukakan pintu untuk Orihime. Orihime juga keluar dari mobil dan mereka berdua segera memasuki hotel itu.

Hotel yang mewah dengan tampilan yang sangat berkelas, baik ruangannya ataupun ornamen yang menghiasi di ruangan itu terlihat sangat berkelas. Mungkin saja sang arsiktek hotel ini mampu memberikan kesan gaya Inggris kuno di ruangan ini.

"Wah... Indah..." gumam Orihime.

Ulquiorra segera menggandeng tangan Orihime dan membawanya untuk mencari seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan putri yang mengadakan pesta ini. Ulquiorra berusaha mencari sosok Nel, tapi dia bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Ulquiorra, kau datang juga ya?" tanya seorang pria berambut coklat yang sedikit ikal, Starrk.

"Tentu. Kau juga?" gumam Ulquiorra pada Starrk dan pasangannya wanita berambut kuning panjang.

"Tentu saja, Nel adalah temanku." ujar wanita berambut kuning itu, Hallibel yang juga pasangan Starrk dalam pesta kali ini.

"Kau menemukan _escort _yang cocok ya, Hallibel?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Terima kasih." jawab Hallibel.

Starrk dan Hallibel berlalu dari hadapan Ulquiorra dan Orihime, mereka berkeliling ruangan hotel ini. Orihime merasa kagum melihat mereka berdua, sosok mereka seperti pangeran dan putri.

"Mereka serasi ya..." gumam Orihime.

"Iya." ujar Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra kembali menggengam tangan Orihime dan segera membawanya menemui Nel. Orihime merasakan jantunnya daritadi berdetak kencang.

Tidak lama Nel muncul, sosoknya terlihat cantik malam ini. Dengan gaun putih yang cocok dengan kulitnya dan rambut hijau toscanya yang diurai panjang seperti biasa. Nel memang cantik malam ini.

"Ah, Ulquiorra kau datang." ujar Nel senang.

"Iya." gumam Ulquiorra. Nel melirik ke arah Orihime yang berada di samping Ulquiorra, meski sekilas terlihat rasa tidak suka dari Nel.

"Ah... Padahal kukira aku bisa minta kau menjadi _escort_-ku Ulquiorra." ujar Nel.

"Kau bisa meminta Grimmjow kan? Dia datang kan?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Dia datang," jawab Nel. "Tapi dia tidak datang menemuiku." Air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut mata Nel, Orihime yang melihat hal itu langsung menggengam tangan Nel.

"Maaf aku ikut campur, tapi kau jangan menangis ya." gumam Orihime.

Nel hanya terdiam saja, dia melepaskan tangan Orihime dan menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang dia bawa. Emosi Nel terhitung mudah berubah, sekarang wajah Nel terlihat ceria. Meski raut kekecewaan ada disana.

"Terima kasih ya," gumam Nel. "Hmm... Siapa namamu?"

"Inoue Orihime." jawab Orihime.

"Salam kenal ya."

"Salam kenal."

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Tidak lama sang _host _acara telah tiba, para tamu undangan memperhatikan _host _itu. Nel langsung berlalu dari hadapan Orihime dan Ulquiorra untuk menuju panggung.

"Selamat malam para hadirin, sekarang saya akan mempersilahkan nona Neliel Tu untuk mengenalkan kita akan produk _jewelry _miliknya." ujar sang _host. _Para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan dan Nel naik ke atas panggung. Wajahnya kurang terlihat senang.

"Iya. Sekarang saya akan memperkenalkan _jewelry _yang dibuat oleh perusahaan saya." ujar Nel sambil memperlihatkan sebuah berlian yang sangat cantik. Banyak para tamu yang tertarik, termasuk Orihime.

"Permata yang bagus." gumam Orihime.

"Nel memiliki cita rasa yang tinggi tentang _jewerly_," ujar Ulquiorra."Dia pandai memilih permata yang cocok untuk dijual."

"Oh begitu."

Di saat Nel sedang menjelaskan tentang _jewerly _miliknya itu. Sosok pria berambut biru muda hanya tersenyum melihat Nel di atas panggung. Dia segera berjalan mendekati Ulquiorra.

"Dia memang cantik." gumam pria itu.

"Grimmjow?" gumam Ulquiorra. "Kenapa kau tidak menjadi e_scort-_nya?"

"Dia tidak mau kan?"

Grimmjow memandang Nel sambil tersenyum tipis, dia memang menyukai Nel dari segi apapun. Tapi rasa cemburu buta Nel membuatnya bertengkar hebat, malah Nel hampir menggugat cerai.

"Sebaiknya kau kesana." ujar Ulquiorra.

"Kau tidak memihak Nel? Nel kan tidak ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Nel juga bukan klien resmi, silahkan kau berbuat yang ingin kau lakukan."

Setelah Nel selesai memberi penjelasan, semua tamu bertepuk tangan. Tapi ada salah satu tamu yang tiba-tiba bertanya pada Nel.

"Maaf nona Neliel, dimana pendamping yang menjadi _escort_-mu?" tanya salah seorang tamu.

"Eh?" Nel hanya terdiam, dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan tamu itu. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. "Aku..."

"Aku adalah _escort-_nya." ujar Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di atas panggung.

"Ah... Itu kan Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, suami nona Neliel." ujar salah seorang tamu.

"Grimmjow?" gumam Nel sambil melirik ke arah Grimmjow. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku ingin menjadi _escort-_mu, bisa kan? Lagipula aku suamimu." ujar Grimmjow.

"Huh... Jangan dekati aku, kau urus saja wanita yang bersamamu waktu itu."

"Ya ampun, kau masih saja emikirkan hal itu."

Grimmjow langsung berlutut di hadapan Nel, Nel dan semua tamu yang ada kaget melihat sikap Grimmjow itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Nel.

"Untuk putriku, Neliel Tu. Aku ingin memberikan _jewerly _ini untukmu." jawab Grimmjow sambil memberikan Nel kotak kecil berwarna merah. Nel segera mengambil kotak kecil itu, para tamu yang lain tampak diam.

"Apa ini?"

"Silahkan kau buka."

Nel membuka kotak kecil itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia bahwa sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya adalah permata berwarna hijau tosca, seperti warna rambutnya.

"Wah... Cantik sekali." puji Nel.

"Aku meminta tolong pada temanku, yang kau kira adalah selingkuhanku. Dia mempunyai kontak dengan kerajaan yang memiliki permata ini. Aku ingin memberimu ini sebagai kejutan, tapi kau sudah terlanjur marah." jelas Grimmjow.

Nel langsung saja memeluk Grimmjow, wajahnya terlihat senang sekali. Berbeda dengan tadi, wajah manisnya sekarang benar-benar terlihat bahagis. Para tamu undangan juga bertepuk tangan.

"Terima kasih dan maaf aku telah salah paham." ujar Nel.

"Tidak apa-apa." gumam Grimmjow.

Dan berakhirlah kesalah pahaman antara Grimmjow juga Nel, untung Ulquiorra belum meresmikan diri menjadi pengacara Nel. Ulquiorra benar-benar paham watak Nel yang terkadang terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Neliel-san pasti senang sekali." ujar Orihime senang.

"Iya," gumam Ulquiorra. "Onna, kau ikut aku. Acaranya juga sudah selesai kan?"

* * *

Ulquiorra langsung menarik tangan Orihime dan mereka berdua berlalu dari ruangan itu. Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan hotel Karakura, lebih tepatnya mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah sungai kecil yang berada di belakang hotel itu.

Sungai yang terlihat sangat indah, apalagi cahaya bulan terpantul di air sungai itu. Suasana yang terasa cukup romantis, Orihime mengedarkan matanya memandang indahnya sungai itu. Ulquiorra hanya berdiam diri melihat Orihime.

"Indah sekali disini," gumam Orihime senang. "Tapi kenapa kita kemari?"

Ulquiorra menatap wajah Orihime, hijau bertemu dengan abu-abu. Entah apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan, seolah berusaha menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Ulquiorra tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan, jantungnya berdetak cepat jika melihat Orihime.

"Karena..." gumam Ulquiorra sambil berjalan mendekati Orihime. Ulquiorra segera menyentuh dagu Orihime dan menatap mata abu-abunya lekat. Wajah Orihime terlihat memerah, manis sekali.

"Karena apa?" tanya Orihime berusaha mengulang apa yang Ulquiorra ucapkan. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah, jantungnya daritadi sudah berdetak sangat kencang.

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Orihime dan langsung mencium bibir gadis itu. Orihime terbelalak ketika Ulquiorra sudah menciumnya, tapi anehnya Orihime sama sekali tidak menolak.

Mengetahui Orihime tidak menolak, Ulquiorra mencium bibir Orihime lebih lembut lagi. Orihime juga sudah memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra memegang pinggang Orihime. Tidak terasa dingin sama sekali, yang mereka berdua rasakan hanyalah hangat.

Cukup lama juga mereka berdua berciuman, tampaknya tidak ingin melepaskan diri masing-masing. Tapi kebutuhan oksigen jugalah yang memaksa mereka berdua untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka. Wajah Orihime benar-benar memerah, terlihat manis bagi Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa?" tanya Orihime yang berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat dan tiba-tiba, tapi... aku menyukaimu." jawab Ulquiorra sambil menatap mata Orihime lekat-lekat.

Seketika Orihime merasa terkejut, Ulquiorra menyukainya?

Jantung Orihime sudah berdetak sangat cepat, rasanya dia ingin sekali berteriak kencang. Orihime menatap mata hijau Ulquiorra, tidak terlihat kebohongan sedikitpun, yang ada hanyalah ketulusan.

Orihime hanya menundukkan wajahnya, dia malu. Ulquiorra bingung dengan tindakan Orihime. Dia segera mendekati Orihime dan sedikit mengguncangkan bahunya.

"Ada apa, onna? Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Ulquiorra khawatir.

Orihime langsung menatap wajah Ulquiorra dan langsung memeluknya, Ulquiorra terkejut tiba-tiba Orihime memeluknya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu..." ujar Orihime senang.

Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Orihime. Ulquiorra segera melepaskan pelukan Orihime dan kembali menciumnya, berbagi kehangatan di tengah dinginnya malam ini. Langit menjadi saksi bisu ikatan mereka berdua. Iya, mungkin mereka pasangan yang paling bahagia.

TBC

A/N: Akhirnya update juga.

Ditunggu reviewnya saja...^^


	4. Lie

A/N: Thx buat teman-teman yang udah review ya...

Kalau gitu langsung saja kupersembahkan fic ini*halah*

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Warning: AU, OOC

* * *

**True Love**

**

* * *

**

Mentari telah bersinar terang, ya hari ini sudah tidak termasuk pagi hari. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang dan langkah kaki wanita berambut senja ini membawanya menuju sebuah rumah sakit.

Langsung saja Orihime memasuki ruangan pemeriksaan, dimana sang dokter telah menunggunya. Dokter yang penampilan luarnya terlihat nyentrik ini langsung menghampiri Orihime yang telah duduk di kursinya.

"Ah... Selamat datang Inoue-san, lama kita tidak bertemu." ujar sang dokter itu, Szayel Apporo Granz.

"Iya Szayel-san." gumam Orihime sambil tersenyum.

Szayel segera mengambil beberapa peralatan miliknya dan mulai memeriksa kondisi Orihime. Memang sudah lama Orihime tidak menemui Szayel untuk mengontrol kesehatannya, sudah sekitar dua bulan.

Setelah acara pemeriksaan berjalan dengan baik, Szayel meninggalkan Orihime sebentar. Mata abu-abu milik Orihime menjelajah ke sekelilingnya, melihat ruangan Szayel yang tidak asing baginya. Seperti ruangan dokter kebanyakan, ruangan Szayel juga terasa bau obat.

"Sudah selesai Inoue-san." ujar Szayel sambil memberikan Orihime selembar kertas. Itu adalah hasil diagnosa pemeriksaan kali ini. Mata Orihime hanya memandang datar hasil pemeriksaan kali ini.

"Tidak ada yang berubah." gumam Orihime.

"Bukan tidak ada yang berubah, kondisimu mulai menurun Inoue-san," ujar Szayel berusaha melarat ucapan Orihime. "Aku harap kau bisa mengambil cuti dari pekerjaanmu, perbanyaklah istirahat. Ini untuk kebaikanmu juga."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi, staminamu tidak stabil. Kalau seperti ini terus bisa-bisa kau akan pingsan karena kecapekan."

"Baiklah..."

Orihime pamit pada Szayel dan bergegas meninggalkan rumah sakit itu. Dia berpikir ingin menemui Ichigo untuk meminta cuti. Dia yakin Ichigo bisa memberinya cuti, lagipula baik Ichigo dan Rukia juga tahu kondisi Orihime sebenarnya.

.

.

.

"Lho Inoue-san? Tumben kau datang siang?" tanya salah satu rekan kerja Orihime. Orihime hanya tersenyum tipis saja ke arah orang itu.

"Iya. Ada sedikit urusan tadi." jawab Orihime.

"Begitu. Baiklah sampai jumpa."

Lalu Orihime segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang direktur. Dia mengetuk pintu perlahan dan begitu Ichigo menyuruhnya masuk, Orihime langsung masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Oh Inoue... Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Begini Kurosaki-kun, aku ingin... mengambil cuti." jawab Orihime.

Orihime menundukkan kepalanya, dia takut jika tidak diberi izin. Karena pekerjaannya memang masih banyak. Orihime tipe wanita karier yang suka memforsir diri saat bekerja, makanya kondisi tubuhnya kurang baik.

"Apa kau baru saja menemui doktermu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya." jawab Orihime.

Ichigo mengerti kondisi Orihime dan tentu Ichigo langsung menulis surat izin untuk Orihime. Orihime senang menerimanya, dilihatnya surat itu dan dia terkejut Ichigo memberinya cuti hampir satu bulan.

"Lho? Kurosaki-kun. Aku tidak minta cuti selama ini." ujar Orihime.

"Kau kan harus banyak istirahat. Kondisimu kurang baik kan? Apa kau bawa berkas pemeriksaan kondisimu?" tanya Ichigo.

Orihime memberikan kertas hasil pemeriksaannya tadi pada Ichigo. Ichigo membacanya baik-baik dan memberikannya kembali pada Orihime. Ichigo langsung saja duduk di kursinya, Orihime sedikit bingung apa maksud Ichigo.

"Ano..." ujar Orihime pelan.

"Kau bisa pulang Inoue, pekerjaanmu akan kuberikan pada yang lain." ujar Ichigo.

"Tapi, aku ingin membawa pekerjaanku."

"Lalu kau mengerjakannya? Kau bisa saja _collapse _di rumahmu. Kau harus istirahat total."

"Hah... Ucapanmu sama seperti Szayel-san."

Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Orihime. Ichigo segera menulis sesuatu di atas kertas, Orihime bingung apa yang Ichigo tulis itu. Dia berfikir membiarkan Ichigo saja dengan kegiatannya.

"Ini," ujar Ichigo sambil memberikan kertas pada Orihime. Orihime memandang kertas itu dengan bingung. Kertas itu berisikan perintah mengenai pekerjaan Orihime. "Kau bilang ingin membawa pulang pekerjaanmu kan? Kau hanya kubolehkan membawa seperempat dari tugasmu."

Orihime hanya mengangguk saja, bagaimanapun juga Ichigo adalah bosnya dan Orihime tidak bisa sembarangan menolak ucapan Ichigo. Orihime langsung tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membawa pekerjaanku dan pulang. Terima kasih." ujar Orihime sambil menundukkan badannya dan berlalu dari ruangan Ichigo.

"Penyakitnya mulai bertambah parah ya?" gumam Ichigo.

* * *

Orihime berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, semua pekerjaan dibawanya pulang. Iya, sesuai perintah Ichigo dia hanya membawa seperempat tugasnya dan pulang. Orihime diam saja, dia berfikir apakah dirinya bisa bertahan lama. Atau apakah dia bisa jika harus tidak masuk sehari saja bekerja.

Untuk ukuran Orihime yang termasuk _work a holic _tidak bekerja satu hari membuatnya tidak semangat. Entah kenapa Orihime menyukai pekerjaannya itu dan hal itu pula yang membuatnya suka memforsir diri.

"Aku pulang..." ujar Orihime di rumahnya dan tentu tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya, karena dia hanya tinggal sendiri. Orihime langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang miliknya dan menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya.

Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, hanya saja perasaannya sedang tidak tenang. Padahal baru saja dia merasakan bahagia yang teramat sangat karena bisa bersama dengan Ulquiorra, tapi ada ganjalan di hatinya.

"Aku tahu cepat atau lambat aku harus memberitahunya." gumam Orihime.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan bercat putih tampak sosok pria berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut hitamnya, dia sedang memeriksa beberapa berkas kantornya. Mata _emerald _miliknya itu memandang tugas-tugas itu dengan datar. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama dia selesai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Hmm... Apa sebaiknya aku menemuinya?" gumam Ulquiorra. Dia langsung meninggalkan ruangannya dan memasuki mobilnya, dia segera menuju kantor rekan kerjanya, Kurosaki Ichigo.

.

.

.

"Kalau kau mencari Inoue, dia sudah lama pulang." ujar Ichigo langsung. Ulquiorra yang berada di hadapannya sampai heran dibuatnya, bahkan dia belum menanyakan tentang Orihime.

"Darimana kau tahu aku mencarinya? Siapa tahu urusan bisnis." elak Ulquiorra.

"Kalau urusan bisnis kau selalu menghubungiku dulu, kan?"

Ulquiorra terdiam saja, memang benar kalau ada urusan bisnis Ulquiorra selalu menghubungi Ichigo. Dan berhubung hari ini tidak berarti kedatangannya untuk Orihime. Ichigo hanya tersenyum saja dan membelakangi Ulquiorra.

"Hari ini dan seterusnya selama sekitar tiga sampai empat minggu dia tidak masuk kerja." ujar Ichigo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ulquiorra. Nada suaranya terdengar cemas, tidak seperti biasanya yang terdengar datar bahkan dingin. Jujur saja Ichigo ingin mengabadikan saat-saat seperti ini, tapi memang kondisi Orihime lebih penting.

'Jadi dia tidak tahu? Apa perlu kuberitahu?' batin Ichigo.

Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka berdua yang berbicara, hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka. Ulquiorra langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Ichigo.

"Kau tidak mau bersantai dulu disini?" tanya Ichigo berusaha basa-basi.

"Tidak." jawab Ulquiorra dengan nada dingin dan dia sudah meninggalkan ruangan Ichigo. Tidak lama setelah Ulquiorra pergi, Rukia masuk ke ruangan Ichigo.

"Ichigo." panggil Rukia.

"Oh, Rukia..." Ichigo terdiam sejenak melihat istrinya datang dengan wajah yang agak lemas itu. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tahu kondisi Inoue-san mulai memburuk, apakah dia tahu?" tanya Rukia.

"Entahlah. Kurasa tidak."

"Kau tidak memberitahunya?"

Ichigo memandang istrinya sambil tersenyum tipis, diusap kepala Rukia dengan lembut. Wajah Rukia sedikit memerah.

"Biarkan dia tahu sendiri, kita pihak luar jangan terlalu ikut campur." ujar Ichigo.

"Baiklah..." gumam Rukia.

* * *

Langit sudah mulai menunjukkan matahari senja, sudah sore rupanya. Ulquiorra telah sampai di depan rumah Orihime. Mendengar ucapan Ichigo, Ulquiorra ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Orihime.

'Ting, tong'

"Iya..." terdengar suara manis milik Orihime. Dari suaranya terdengar masih sehat, Ulquiorra berusaha tenang dan ingin melihat kondisi Orihime. Tidak lama Orihime datang dan membukakan pintu. Sosoknya tidak ada yang berubah, semuanya tampak sama.

"Onna, Kurosaki bilang kau tidak bekerja untuk tiga minggu ke depan." ujar Ulquiorra langsung. Orihime kaget mendengar ucapan Ulquiorra, dia merasa belum memberitahu Ulquiorra tapi Ulquiorra sudah tahu. Orihime hanya tersenyum tipis saja.

"Iya. Aku..." gumam Orihime. Ucapannya sengaja dibiarkan menggantung, cukup membuat Ulquiorra penasaran. Ulquiorra juga tidak menanyakan hal itu, dia menunggu Orihime sendiri yang menceritakannya.

Suasana langsung hening dan kondisi mereka berdua tampak kurang mengenakkan, bicara di hadapan pintu.

"Ah... Silahkan masuk, Ulquiorra." ujar Orihime dan Ulquiorra segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil melihat nuansa rumah Orihime yang santai dan sederhana itu, jauh berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Onna, kumohon aku ingin tahu kenapa kau mengambil cuti selama itu?" tanya Ulquiorra lagi.

Orihime terdiam, langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di depan sofa. Ulquiorra yang memang sudah duduk di sofa memandang Orihime dengan heran. Wajah Orihime berbeda dengan yang tadi, seperti berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku..." gumam Orihime pelan.

"Iya?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Lagi-lagi suasana menjadi hening, Ulquiorra juga tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan gadis manisnya itu menjadi murung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok," ujar Orihime berusaha ceria. "Kurosaki-kun tiba-tiba memberiku cuti selama itu, jadi aku membawa pekerjaanku juga."

Ulquiorra merasa ada yang berbeda dari Orihime, memang dia belum terlalu mengenalnya tapi Ulquiorra tahu kalau Orihime tipe wanita yang berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja di hadapan orang lain.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Benar kok. Kamu jangan khawatir," Orihime meninggalkan Ulquiorra di ruang tamu, tidak lama dia kembali dengan membawa dua cangkir kopi. "Ini."

"Terima kasih." Ulquiorra menerima kopi yang diberikan Orihime dan Orihime duduk di sampingnya. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam saja sambil meminum kopi masing-masing.

Ulquiorra memandang wajah Orihime, wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat. Padahal kelihatannya baik-baik saja, Ulquioraa langsung menyentuh dahi Orihime dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kamu sakit?" tanya Ulquiorra. Wajah Orihime langsung memerah, tampaknya dia terkejut dengan tindakan Ulquiorra.

"Aku... aku... baik-baik saja." jawab Orihime terbata-bata.

Tampaknya Orihime tidak kunjung memberitahu Ulquiorra yang sebenarnya, Ulquiorra melepaskan tangannya dari dahi Orihime dan hanya meminum kopi lagi. Orihime berusaha menahan detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tidak ingin memberitahuku." ujar Ulquiorra.

"Eh?" Orihime bingung dengan ucapan Ulquiorra.

"Ini hanya menurutku tampaknya Kurosaki tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi, makanya dia memberimu cuti selama itu."

Lagi-lagi mereka berdua terdiam, tampaknya mereka lebih menyukai keheningan ini. Tapi tumben sekali Ulquiorra banyak bicara di hadapan Orihime, tampaknya dia sangat khawatir pada kondisi Orihime.

"Aku..." ujar Orihime lirih.

"Kalau kau memang tidak ingin bilang tidak apa," ujar Ulquiorra. Orihime menatap lurus ke arah Ulquiorra. "Setidaknya biarkan aku membahagiakanmu dan jangan pasang wajah sok ceria itu. Kalau sakit bilang sakit, kalau sedih bilang sedih. Aku akan berusaha mendengar semua keluh kesahmu."

Lagi-lagi jantung Orihime berdetak kencang, ternyata Ulquiorra memang perhatian padanya. Orihime langsung memeluk Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra kaget dibuatnya.

"Hei, onna..." gumam Ulquiorra.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Terima kasih." ujar Orihime senang.

"Tentu. Karena aku mencintaimu."

Orihime melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Ulquiorra, begitu juga sebaliknya. Entah siapa yang memulai tiba-tiba mereka sudah menyatu dalam ciuman. Memang hanya singkat tapi cukup membuat wajah mereka sama-sama memerah.

"Setidaknya kalau ada masalah, kau bisa menghubungiku." ujar Ulquiorra.

"Baik." ujar Orihime.

Ulquiorra bangkit dari sofa dan mengecup pipi Orihime, dia berjalan meninggalkan Orihime. Tampaknya sebagian rasa ingin tahunya telah terjawab, meski hanya setengah atau mungkin hanya seperempatnya saja.

"Hati-hati Orihime." ujar Ulquiorra.

"Kau juga." ujar Orihime santai.

Akhirnya Ulquiorra benar-benar sudah pergi dari rumah Orihime, Orihime segera saja mengunci pintu rumahnya. Dia duduk di dekat pintu itu, air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku membohonginya..." gumam Orihime.

TBC

A/N: Hai...

Sudah lama gak update malah seperti ini. Gomen...

Ditunggu reviewnya saja...^^


	5. What Happening to Orihime?

A/N: Thx buat yang udah review...

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Warning: AU, OOC

* * *

**True Love**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini memang tidak seperti biasanya bagi Orihime, dia tidak berangkat ke kantor. Hari ini Orihime melakukan pekerjaan di rumahnya, begitu selesai dia langsung mengirimkan fax ke kantornya.

"Hmm... Tidak pergi ke kantor rasanya kurang asyik." gumam Orihime sambil mengrimkan fax dokumen yang baru dia selesaikan.

Untuk Orihime yang lebih suka mengerjakan pekerjaan di kantornya, jika melakukan di rumah rasanya berbeda. Tidak bertemu teman-teman, tidak bisa bertemu dengan...

"Apa yang kupikirkan?" gumam Orihime dengan wajah memerah.

Iya, Orihime sedang memikirkan Ulquiorra. Tentu selama ini mereka selalu bertemu jika di kantor. Orihime menyayangkan kondisi tubuhnya yang mengharuskannya istirahat total selama hampir satu bulan ini.

Setelah Orihime selesai mengirimkan fax dia menuju ruang tamu, semuanya masih sama. Di meja ruang tamu masih terletak kertas itu, iya kertas hasil pemeriksaan Orihime kemarin. Orihime mengambil kertas itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Jantung, huh?" gumam Orihime lemas sambil mengembalikan kertas hasil pemeriksaannya ke tempat semula. "Aku mau buat sarapan dulu deh..."

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang siang, Ulquiorra berjalan menuju ruangan Ichigo. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung membuka pintu ruangan itu. Ichigo yang tadi sedang bertelepon dengan klien-nya sampai kaget melihat kedatangan Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Nanti kita sambung lagi. Terima kasih," ujar Ichigo saat mengakhiri teleponnya. Ichigo langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Ulquiorra. "Ada apa Ulquiorra?"

"Dia tidak ada ya?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Kan sudah kubilang dia kuberi cuti."

"Kau pasti tahu alasannya kan?"

Ichigo terdiam, dia menatap Ulquiorra sebentar. Wajah Ulquiorra terlihat datar tapi ada raut cemas disana. Dia sangat mencemaskan Orihime. Ichigo menjadi bingung sendiri, sebenarnya dia merasa bersalah tidak memberitahu kondisi Orihime. Tapi itu bukan hak Ichigo.

'Apa Inoue tidak memberitahunya?' batin Ichigo.

"Aku tahu kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya, Kurosaki," ujar Ulquiorra. "Dia tidak ingin memberitahuku."

Lagi-lagi keduanya terdiam. Sejujurnya Ichigo merasa tidak enak jika harus memberitahu kondisi Orihime pada Ulquiorra. Seharusnya cepat atau lambat Ulquiorra harus mengetahuinya.

"Ano... Bisa kita bicarakan masalah lain?" usul Ichigo.

"Kau selalu begitu, Kurosaki. Aku jadi bertambah yakin ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan." ujar Ulquiorra datar. Dia langsung meninggalkan ruangan Ichigo dengan raut wajah agak kesal.

"Aduh celaka, sekarang dia curiga." gumam Ichigo frustasi.

Baru saja masalah memikirkan masalah mengenai Ulquiorra dan Orihime, tidak lama mesin fax Ichigo berbunyi. Ichigo langsung ke meja kerjanya dan melihat apa yang ada d mesin fax-nya.

"Baru saja dipikirkan, sesuatu tentang dirinya muncul," gumam Ichigo. Kertas fax yang berisi catatan mengenai surat dinas untuk perusahaan lain itu adalah tugas Orihime. "Cepat juga dia mengejarkannya."

Ichigo menerima kertas itu tapi dia mulai khawatir. Kalau Orihime tidak memberitahu Ulquiorra yang sebenarnya, Ulquiorra pasti merasa tidak enak. Atau mungkin Ichigo yang merasa tidak enak karena Ulquiorra selalu datang padanya untuk menanyakan kondisi Orihime.

"Ah... Ini masalah mereka, sebisa mungkin aku tidak ikut campur." ujar Ichigo.

.

.

.

Tampaknya hari ini Ulquiorra sedang tidak sibuk, tidak ada jadwal bertemu klien, tidak ada rapat dan sebagainya. Tugasnya di kantor juga sudah beres. Ulquiorra langsung menuju mobilnya dan membawanya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'Sebenarnya kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?' batin Ulquiorra sambil menyetir. Tidak lama dia telah sampai di apartemen Orihime. Ulquiorra langsung keluar dari mobil dan memencet bel pintu.

"Iya..." terdengar suara Orihime sedikit kencang. Tidak lama pintu dibuka dan Ulquiorra melihat sosok Orihime. Secara fisik dia masih terlihat sehat. Tapi Ulquiorra tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

"Onna, aku ingin bicara." ujar Ulquiorra langsung.

"Ada apa Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime sedikit bingung.

"Langsung saja. Sebenarnya ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku ya?"

'DEG'

Jantung Orihime mulai berdetak kencang. Rasa bersalah mulai menghampiri Orihime. Dia tidak ingin membuat siapa pun khawatir, makanya dia tidak ingin memberitahukan hal itu. Orihime menghindari tatapan mata Ulquiorra.

"Ano..." gumam Orihime.

"Kau bisa jawab. Kau tahu aku khawatir." ujar Ulquiorra berusaha sabar.

Tapi Orihime tidak bergeming, mulutnya seakan terkunci. Tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Ulquiorra juga berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Orihime?" panggil seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Orihime. Wanita berambut hitam dengan gaya yang _tomboy _itu.

"Tatsuki-chan..." ujar Orihime.

"Oh... Ada tamu juga ya?" tanya Tatsuki sambil melirik ke arah Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra diam saja begitu juga dengan Orihime.

Tatsuki yang baru datang tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja Ulquiorra mulai angkat bicara. Ditatapnya baik-baik mata abu-abu Orihime.

"Jam tujuh malam nanti, kau sudah harus siap." ujar Ulquiorra datar.

"Eh?" Orihime bingung dengan ucapan Ulquiorra itu. Belum sempat Orihime menanyakan hal itu, Ulquiorra telah berlalu dari hadapannya dan Tatsuki.

"Hime, tadi Ulquiorra kan? Kau ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Tatsuki.

Orihime tidak menjawab, dia langsung memeluk Tatsuki dan mulai menangis. Tatsuki bingung dengan kondisi teman baiknya ini.

"Kenapa Hime?" tanya Tatsuki lagi.

"Aku... Aku membohonginya." jawab Orihime sambil menangis.

"Eh? Ulquiorra maksudmu?"

Orihime hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan masih saja menangis. Tatsuki melepaskan diri dari pelukan Orihime dan hanya menatapnya.

"Sudah, kita bicarakan di dalam saja." ujar Tatsuki diiringi anggukan kepala Orihime.

* * *

"APA? Kau tidak memberitahunya tentang kondisimu?" ujar Tatsuki setengah berteriak. Dia kaget dengan keputusan sahabatnya itu. Sekarang mereka berdua berada di ruang tamu.

"Aku takut dia malah bertambah khawatir." gumam Orihime.

"Justru kalau kamu tidak bilang dia malah semakin khawatir. Sudahlah Orihime, dewasalah dan beritahu padanya."

Orihime langsung terdiam, entah kenapa mulutnya serasa terkunci jika ingin mengatakan hal itu pada Ulquiorra. Selama ini baik Ichigo, Rukia dan Tatsuki sudah sangat memahami kondisi Orihime jadi Orihime tidak ingin terlalu memberitahu lebih.

Tapi kalau dengan Ulquiorra berbeda, Orihime masih merasa segan. Orihime tahu tidak baik menutupi hal seperti ini, tapi dia tidak sanggup bilang.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya." ujar Orihime.

Tatsuki hanya menghela nafas, terkadang keputusan yang Orihime ambil itu salah. Tatsuki bangkit dari sofa dan menuju meja kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana. Diambilnya kertas hasil pemeriksaan kondisi Orihime itu.

"Kalau kondisimu sudah seperti ini, kau masih tidak mau bilang?" tanya Tatsuki sambil memperlihatkan kertas hasil pemeriksaan itu. "Butuh istirahat total hampir satu bulan, kondisimu sudah parah Orihime."

Orihime hanya terdiam, tapi dia langsung tersenyum. Tatsuki heran dengan senyum Orihime. Dia selalu seperti itu, berusaha memaksakan kehendak dan ingin membuat orang lain tidak cemas, padahal orang-orang akan semakin cemas padanya.

"Jangan khawatir, kata Szayel-san kalau istirahat kondisiku akan pulih." ujar Orihime.

"Pulih belum berarti sembuh kan?" tanya Tatsuki dengan cemas. Dia khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Orihime. Tapi lagi-lagi Orihime tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kamu jangan cemas."

Tatsuki hanya menghela nafas, kalau Orihime sudah bicara seperti ini apa boleh buat. Dia melirik ke arah laptop Orihime yang terbuka, masih menampilkan beberapa _file _pekerjaannya.

"Kamu masih bekerja?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Aku tidak mau di rumah tanpa melakukan apapun, jadi pekerjaanku kubawa kemari." jawab Orihime.

"Apa bedanya Orihime, kau harus istirahat total. Setidaknya gunakan waktu cutimu untuk bersantai bukan bekerja," ujar Tatsuki. "Tidak mungkin Ichigo memberimu pekerjaan sebanyak ini."

"Aku meminta Kurosaki-kun untuk memberiku tugas."

Ternyata memang Orihime tidak berubah, sakitpun dia masih saja _workaholic_. Seolah tiada hari tanpa bekerja, tapi kondisi badan Orihime memintanya untuk istirahat.

"Maaf Orihime, aku ada urusan. Kamu hati-hati di rumah ya?" ujar Tatsuki.

"Baiklah." ujar Orihime sambil tersenyum. Dia mengantar Tatsuki hingga ke pintu depan. Begitu Tatsuki sudah meninggalkan apartemennya Orihime langsung terdiam. Benarkah keputusannya ini? Dan nanti malam Ulquiorra akan datang. Sebenarnya ada apa?

* * *

Malam pun tiba. Orihime masih saja berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Masih banyak tugas yang harus dia selesaikan. Memang Ichigo bilang jangan memaksakan diri, tapi Orihime bosan jika tidak melakukan apapun di rumahnya.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi akan beres." gumam Orihime.

'Ting tong'

Terdengar bunyi bel pintu, Orihime berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membuka pintunya. Disana sosok Ulquiorra telah muncul, kali ini tampilannya berbeda. Ulquiorra mengenakan _tuxedo _berwarna hitam, penampilannya terlihat sangat formal.

"Ulquiorra? Kenapa kau berpakaian begitu?" tanya Orihime heran.

"Kau sendiri belum siap-siap? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi." jawab Ulquiorra.

"Pergi? Aku siap-siap dulu. Silahkan masuk." Orihime bergegas meninggalkan Ulquiorra dan langsung masuk ke kamar. Dia memilih _dress _yang setidaknya cocok.

Berbeda lagi dengan Ulquiorra, dia menuju ke ruang tamu dan melihat laptop Orihime. Tertera di layarnya _file _yang akan diselesaikannya.

'Sakitpun dia masih bekerja?' batin Ulquiorra.

Memang dia tidak mengetahui penyakit apa yang diderita Orihime. Tapi Ulquiorra merasa kalau ada firasat buruk mengenai hal itu. Ulquiorra mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan tatapannya terhenti pada sebuah amplop.

Amplop kecoklatan yang terletak di dekat meja kecil. Rasa penasaran memenuhi benak Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra berjalan mendekati meja itu dan mengambil amplop itu. Baru saja dia akan membukanya terdengar suara Orihime yang cukup riang itu.

"Aku siap..." ujar Orihime sambil tersenyum. Ternyata Orihime memadukan _dress _yang dia pakai sesuai dengan Ulquiorra. _Dress _berwarna hitam panjang, terlihat sangat serasi dengan kulit Orihime yang putih. Itu adalah pakaian yang Orihime pakai ketika resepsi pernikahan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Kau cantik, Orihime." ujar Ulquiorra.

Wajah Orihime memerah, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap mata _emerald _yang daritadi memperhatikan dirinya itu. Ulquiorra berjalan mendekati Orihime.

"Ayo kita pergi." ajak Ulquiorra.

"Iya."

.

.

.

Ternyata Ulquiorra mengajak Orihime ke sebuah restoran Perancis. Pantas saja pakaian yang dipakainya terkesan formal. Restoran itu terlihat ramai dan banyak para tamu yang memakai pakaian yang formal juga.

Orihime bersyukur setidaknya dia memiliki gaun yang cocok. Ulquiorra mengajak Orihime duduk di salah satu meja dekat dengan jendela. Pemandangan malam hari di luar pun terlihat sangat indah.

"Wah... Cantik sekali." gumam Orihime. Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum tipis saja.

Tidak lama seorang w_aiter _datang ke meja mereka. Dia memberikan _menu _yang siap dipesan. Ulquiorra dan Orihime melihat _menu _itu.

"Apakah Anda sudah siap memesan?" tanya _waiter _itu.

_"_ Saya pesan _Caille en Sarcophage,_" ujar Ulquiorra. "Orihime kalau kau?"

Orihime bingung akan memesan apa, semua menu makanan ditulis dalam bahasa Perancis. Dan dia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Sama sepertimu saja deh." ujar Orihime.

"Baiklah." ujar sang_ waiter_ itu, lalu dia berlalu dari hadapan Orihime dan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra menatap ke arah Orihime yang masih bingung itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau pesan?" tanya Ulquiorra. Orihime hanya tersenyum tidak jelas sambil tersipu malu. Ulquiorra menghela nafas, ternyata Orihime tidak tahu. Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum tipis saja. "Itu semacam _puff pastry_ dengan banyak saus."

"Oh begitu... Aku tidak pernah makan masakan Perancis sebelumnya." ujar Orihime. "Kau sering makan disini ya?"

"Banyak klien yang memintaku untuk bertemu disini."

"Oh begitu..."

Tidak lama sang _waiter_ datang sambil membawakan pesanan mereka. Troli yang dibawanya berisi pesanan mereka dan sebuah _champagne_.

"Ini pesanan Anda." ujar _waiter _itu ramah. Dia menuangkan_ champagne_ ke dalam gelas milik Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

"Terima kasih." ujar Ulquiorra dan Orihime bersamaan. Waiter itu berlalu dari hadapan mereka dan mereka berdua mulai memakan pesanan mereka.

Ulquiorra melirik ke arah Orihime yang sedang makan. Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum saja, dia merogoh kantong celananya tampak seperti memastikan sesuatu.

'Ada.' batin Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, makanannya lumayan enak." ujar Orihime.

"Syukurlah kau suka," ujar Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra segera mengambil gelas miliknya dan menatap Orihime. "_Cheers_?"

"_Cheers_." ujar Orihime sambil meminum _champagne_, begitu juga dengan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hanya meminum sedikit, ya karena dia yang menyetir. Kalau dia sampai mabuk bisa gawat.

Tapi Ulquiorra terkejut melihat Orihime meminum habis _champagne_-nya. Ternyata Orihime kuat juga. Tapi Ulquiorra tidak yakin.

"Onna, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Eh? Aku baik-baik saja..." jawab Orihime. Tapi yang Orihime rasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

Karena Orihime bilang seperti itu, Ulquiorra berusaha percaya. Tapi kalau tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu pada Orihime dia akan bertanggung jawab. Tampaknya makan malam kali ini berjalan baik, suasananya juga romantis.

Melihat situasi sudah berjalan dengan baik Ulquiorra menatap Orihime. Abu-abu bertemu dengan hijau. Verusaha menyelami makna di dalamnya masing-masing.

"Orihime..." panggil Ulquiorra.

"Iya?" tanya Orihime.

"Aku boleh tanya, apakah ada yang kamu sembunyikan?"

Orihime langsung terdiam. Lagi-lagi rasa bersalah muncul di benaknya. Iya, dia merasa tidak enak pada Ulquiorra. Dia belum bisa jujur dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kalau Ulquiorra tahu yang sebenarnya apakah Ulquiorra masih mau bersamanya?

"Apa ketika kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya kau masih ingin bersama denganku?" tanya Orihime.

"Hah?"

Ulquiorra bingung dengan pertanyaan Orihime. Memangnya ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah pertanyaannya itu berhubungan dengan kondisinya? Ulquiorra melirik ke arah Orihime, tampaknya Orihime kurang terlihat sehat.

"Onna, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tolong dijawab dulu." ujar Orihime.

"Apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku memang mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu..." Ulquiorra mengantungkan ucapannya. Dia menghindar dari tatapan mata Orihime.

Seiring dengan perkataan Ulquiorra tadi wajah Orihime memerah dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tunggu... Memang kencang tapi ada yang berbeda. Bukan kencang karena deg-degan, tapi ada sesuatu. Orihime tidak tahu itu apa, jantungnya terasa sakit.

"Orihime..." panggil Ulquiorra.

Orihime tidak sempat menjawab ucapan Ulquiorra itu, dia merasa melayang. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang dan dia jatuh pingsan.

"ORIHIME?" teriak Ulquiorra. Cukup membuat tamu yang lain kaget. Para waiter pun datang dan membantu Ulquiorra membawa Orihime ke ruang perawatan.

Bukan ruang perawatan, lebih tepatnya tempat para waiter itu beristirahat. Orihime dibaringkan di atas kursi dan Ulquiorra menunggunya.

"Orihime cepat sadarkan diri." gumam Ulquiorra.

TBC

A/N: Akhirnya update.

Tampaknya chap ini sedikit suram, apalagi nanti untuk chap depan.

Typo?

Ditunggu reviewnya...^^


	6. The Truth and One Sentence

A/N: Thx buat yang udah review...

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Warning: AU, OOC

* * *

**True Love**

**

* * *

**

"Orihime cepat sadarkan diri." gumam Ulquiorra.

Tidak lama datang sang manager restoran itu. Dia merasa prihatin melihat kondisi Orihime. Ulquiorra hanya menatap Orihime dalam diam.

"Sebaiknya anda bawa ke rumah sakit di dekat sini," ujar manager itu. "Anda bisa memeriksa keadaannya."

"Terima kasih." gumam Ulquiorra.

Akhirnya Ulquiorra segera menggendong Orihime ala _bride _dan membawanya menuju mobil. Ulquiorra langsung menuju rumah sakit yang manager tadi rekomendasikan. Tidak lama dia telah sampai.

Buru-buru Ulquiorra menemui resepsionis dan meminta kamar perawatan untuk Orihime. Untung para dokter dan suster yang lewat cekatan, mereka segera memeriksa keadaan Orihime.

Ulquiorra menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Orihime. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga Orihime pingsan seperti itu? Mabuk? Atau ada sesuatu yang lain.

* * *

"Hmm... Dimana aku?" gumam Orihime sambil perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Disana dia melihat dokter yang telah selesai memeriksanya. Samar-samar dia mengenali dokter itu, itu adalah Szayel. "Szayel-san?"

"Ah... Inoue-san kau sudah sadar?" ujar Szayel sambil berjalan mendekati Orihime. Di tangannya terlihat amplop kecoklatan.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Tadi ada seorang pria yang membawamu kemari. Kau tadi pingsan."

"Aku? Pingsan?" Orihime berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. Dia ingat ketika makan malam bersama dengan Ulquiorra. Lalu, dia tidak ingat lagi. Ah... Mungkin saat itu dia pingsan.

"Iya. Wajahnya cemas. Lalu..." Szayel menggantungkan ucapannya seraya memeriksa kembali hasil pemeriksaan kondisi Orihime.

"Lalu?" tanya Orihime.

"Ah bukan apa-apa. Kau istirahat sebentar disini, nanti kau boleh pulang."

"Baiklah."

Lalu Szayel berjalan meninggalkan Orihime di kamar pemeriksaan. Orihime terdiam. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa pingsan. Padahal dia tadi merasa sangat senang sebelum pingsan. Sebenarnya ada apa?

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin dok?" tanya Ulquiorra. Szayel mengangguk pasti, lalu memberikan amplop kecoklatan yang dibawanya pada Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra melihat isi amplop itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia, jadi ini rahasia Orihime.

"Dia menderita penyakit jantung," jawab Szayel. "Dan hasil pemeriksaan inilah menunjukkan kondisi. Dia semakin memburuk. Apakah dia kecapekan? Atau ada pengaruh alkohol?"

Ulquiorra terdiam. Ah dia ingat. Di restoran tadi Orihime meminum habis _champagne_-nya. Dan _champagne _yang diminum tadi dosisnya lumayan tinggi. Mungkin karena itulah yang memperburuk kondisi Orihime.

"Dilihat dari kondisinya itu, jika dia meminum alkohol lagi dia akan sering pingsan. Dan tentu kondisinya akan semakin memburuk." ujar Szayel.

"Seperti serangan jantung?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Tepat sekali. Mungkin kau bisa beritahu padanya kalau alkohol akan memperburuk kondisinya. Sebenarnya tanpa alkohol kondisinya sudah buruk."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Dia memiliki penyakit jantung ketika masih SMA. Dan Inoue-san selalu berobat padaku. Dia termasuk penderita jantung yang bisa bertahan hidup cukup lama, padahal yang lain akan cepat meninggal."

"Berarti Orihime masih ada harapan?"

"Saya rasa tidak."

Ulquiorra semakin khawatir. Masa karena satu alkohol dosis tinggi Orihime bernasib begini? Tapi kalau mendengar cerita Szayel, Ulquiorra yakin Orihime berusaha untuk bertahan hidup selama ini.

"Anda bisa lihat keterangan di surat itu." ujar Szayel. Ulquiorra memperhatikan isi kertas itu baik-baik.

"Prediksi hidup Orihime tinggal satu bulan lagi?" Ulquiorra terkejut melihat keterangan itu. Rasanya ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Padahal mereka baru berpacaran beberapa bulan lamanya.

"Itu yang saya takutkan. Saya belum memberitahu Inoue-san karena saya rasa lebih baik diberitahu ketika kondisinya benar-benar pulih."

"Iya."

"Oh ya Inoue-san bisa pulang hari ini. Saya harap anda bisa memberitahunya nanti."

Szayel meninggalkan Ulquiorra yang tadi menunggu di ruang tunggu. Ulquiorra terdiam, dia merasa lemas mendengar ucapan Szayel. Satu bulan bukan waktu yang lama? Orihime akan meninggalkannya. Kenapa di saat dia yakin akan cintanya orang itu harus pergi.

'Orihime...' batin Ulquiorra.

* * *

Akhirnya Orihime diperbolehkan pulang dan harus beristirahat total. Tidak boleh terlalu capek, minum alkohol dan sebagainya. Ulquiorra mengantar Orihime pulang. Selama di perjalanan mereka semua terdiam.

"Ulquiorra..." panggil Orihime.

"Iya?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil menyetir. Dia memasang telinga baik-baik terhadap apa yang akan Orihime ucapkan.

"Aku..."

"Aku tahu."

Orihime terdiam, dia menatap wajah Ulquiorra yang datar. Terbesit rasa bersalah di hati Orihime. Orihime langsung menundukkan wajahnya dan mulai menangis.

"Maafkan aku... aku... aku... tidak memberitahumu..." isak Orihime.

Ulquiorra tetap saja terdiam. Dia mendengar isakan Orihime yang makin menjadi. Ulquiorra melirik Orihime sejenak dan langsung menghentikan laju mobilnya. Orihime bingung kenapa tiba-tiba mereka berhenti.

"Ulquiorra..." gumam Orihime. Ulquiorra langsung menghapus air mata Orihime. Dia menatap wajah manis Orihime sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi padamu, aku tetap mencintaimu." ujar Ulquiorra. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Orihime dan menciumnya pelan. Orihime memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciumannya dengan Ulquiorra.

Entah kenapa Ulquiorra merasa tidak rela ketika mengetahui Orihime menderita penyakit yang parah. Pertemuan mereka baru sebagian kecil dari kebahagian mereka. Apakah Tuhan ingin memisahkan mereka?

Tapi yang Ulquiorra yakini dia akan berusaha menjaga Orihime di sisa hidupya. Meski pahit akan Ulquiorra jalani. Ini semua demi Orihime, orang yang dia sayangi.

* * *

Mentari telah muncul. Orihime segera bangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya kalender yang berada di dekat sana. Hanya senyum pahit yang terlihat di wajah Orihime.

"Satu bulan ya?" gumam Orihime sambil melihat ke arah kalender itu. Ulquiorra telah menceritakan semuanya pada Orihime. Ia tidak shock, hanya merasa kaget. Kenapa harus secepat itu? Padahal penyakitnya bertahan cukup lama. Atau karena terlalu lama hingga harus meninggalkan sesuatu yang berharga.

Orihime menepuk kedua pipinya perlahan. Senyum manis langsung terlihat di wajahnya. Orihime segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menuju jendela. Dia membuka jendela itu dan merasakan hawa pagi hari.

"Bukan diriku kalau tidak bersemangat karena hal ini," gumam Orihime. "Aku harus kuat."

.

.

.

Ulquiorra yang bekerja hari ini terlihat rajin. Dia memang rajin, tapi hari ini dia meminta pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Untung para pegawainya sudah mengerjakan tugasnya, jadi Ulquiorra tidak terlalu terbebani.

Ulquiorra ingin cepat menyelesaikan pekerjannya karena dia ingin bertemu dengan Orihime. Tugasnya juga sudah selesai. Cepat sekali untuk Ulquiorra yang termasuk cepat jika bekerja. Dia segera pergi dari kantornya dan menuju rumah Orihme.

'Apa dia baik-baik saja?' batin Ulquiorra.

* * *

Orihime tetap menjalankan hari-harinya seperti biasa. Berdiam diri di rumah, mengerjakan tugas kantor semuanya seperti itu. Seperti kegiatan yang berulang-ulang. Orihime merasa jenuh.

"Ah... Apa yang harus kulakukan?" keluh Orihime sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya. Dia telah selesai mengetik dokumen yang belum selesai. Mata abu-abunya melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya. Semuanya sama.

'Ting, tong'

Terdengar bel pintu yang berbunyi. Orihime segera bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Dibukanya pintu itu dan muncullah sosok pria berambut orange dan wanita berambut hitam sebahu.

"Kurosaki-kun dan Rukia-san?" gumam Orihime.

"Hai Inoue!" sapa Rukia sambil tersenyum. "Boleh kami masuk?"

"Silahkan." Orihime mempersilahkan Ichigo dan Rukia masuk ke apartemennya. Tumben sekali mereka berdua berkunjung. Orihime merasa senang Ichigo dan Rukia datang, ada teman untuk bercerita. Orihime langsung menuju dapur untuk membuat minuman.

Rukia melihat sekeliling isi apartemen Orihime, masih sama seperti yang dulu. Rukia tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Sebenarnya ada alasan Ichigo dan Rukia kemari. Mereka ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Orihime.

"Ini minumannya," ujar Orihime ketika dia telah tiba di ruang tamu. Hanya _orange juice _yang menemani siang mereka. "Maaf tidak mempersiapkan banyak makanan."

"Tidak apa," ujar Rukia. "Kamu jangan repot-repot Inoue."

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya Orihime.

Ichigo dan Rukia saling bertukar pandang. Terlihat sedikit kecemasan di raut wajah mereka. Orihime menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan pasangan suami-istri itu.

"Ano... Bagaimana kondisimu, Inoue?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku... baik-baik saja." jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah..." ujar Rukia senang.

"Tapi..." gumam Orihime.

Ichigo dan Rukia terdiam, menunggu Orihime untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Mata abu-abu Orihime terlihat sendu. Pertanda kurang baik bagi Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Kata Ulquiorra aku hanya mampu bertahan selama satu bulan terakhir." jawab Orihime. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Ichigo dan Rukia yang mendengar sampai shock. Satu bulan? Darimana Ulquiorra bisa mendapat kesimpulan itu?

"Lho? Ulquiorra telah?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Iya. Semalam kami makan malam dan aku pingsan. Ulquiorra bilang aku seperti ini karena pengaruh alkohol."jawab Orihime.

"Alkohol? Kau minum ya?" tanya Rukia kaget. Orihime hanya mengangguk pelan. Ichigo dan Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku tidak tahu minuman itu ada kandungan alkohol, jadi kuminum saja." jawab Orihime.

"Ulquiorra-san pasti khawatir." tambah Rukia.

Orihime hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia meng-iyakan ucapan Rukia. Dia juga menyesal tidak memberitahu Ulquiorra yang sebenarnya. Rukia mendekati Orihime dan memegang pundaknya seraya tersenyum.

"Kami akan menjagamu. Kau pasti baik-baik saja." ujar Rukia.

"Benarkah Rukia-san? Aku tidak yakin..." ujar Orihime dengan suara bergetar. Orihime mulai menunduk, air mata perlahan mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Dia sedih kenapa harus secepat ini dia akan meninggalkan orang-orang yang dia sayangi. "Aku... aku... akan..."

"Kalau hal itu benar kau harus bertahan," ujar Ichigo. Orihime dan Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Merasa mereka berdua belum mengerti, Ichigo menjelaskan maksudnya. "Aku rasa kau harus mempergunakan sisa hidupmu itu, Inoue. Kau wanita yang baik, kurasa kau akan bisa menikmati hidup. Masalah pekerjaanmu itu bisa kualihkan pada pegawai lain."

"Ichigo benar!" seru Rukia. "Kau jangan bekerja terlalu keras, Inoue. Nikmati hidupmu saja."

Orihime tersenyum tipis melihat kedua temannya menyemangati dirinya. Orihime merasa bersemangat lagi. Dihapusnya air matanya dan dia memasang senyum manis yang biasanya.

"Kalian benar! Aku harus bisa!" seru Orihime.

"Itu baru Inoue." ujar Rukia senang.

Orihime tersenyum ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia secara bergantian, dia merasa mendapat semangat baru untuk bertahan hidup. Teman-temannya akan berada di sisinya. Tapi Orihime berharap Ulquiorra akan menemani dirinya.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra telah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Orihime. Ia langsung memencet bel pintu depan. Ulquiorra sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Orihime.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku mau buka pintu dulu," ujar Orihime pada Ichigo dan Rukia. Orihime bergegas berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membukanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Orihime melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. "Ulquiorra?"

"Hai Orihime..." ujar Ulquiorra.

Orihime tersenyum manis melihat Ulquiorra datang, begitu juga dengan Ulquiorra. Kelegaan terlihat di wajahnya. Padahal Orihime tidak kenapa-kenapa. Apa Ulquiorra yang terlalu khawatir? Entah.

"Ayo masuk. Kurosaki-kun dan Rukia-san juga datang." ujar Orihime sambil mempersilahkan Ulquiorra masuk. Ulquiorra mengikuti Orihime masuk ke dalam dan benar, ketika di ruang tamu dia melihat sepasang suami-istri itu.

Ichigo dan Rukia yang tadi asyik mengobrol sekarang menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra. Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum tipis. Ulquiorra tahu, tampaknya mereka berdua merencanakan sesuatu.

"Wah... Kau datang, Ulquiorra." ujar Ichigo.

"Tentu saja." ujar Ulquiorra datar.

"Kau pasti khawatir dengan Inoue." tambah Rukia.

Orihime yang mendengar hal itu hanya terdiam, wajahnya mulai sedikit memerah. Dia tahu Ulquiorra khawatir pasanya, tapi kalau dibicarakan terus terang begitu rasanya malu.

"Ah maaf Inoue, kami harus pergi." ujar Rukia yang langsung menarik lengan Ichigo.

"Eh? Kalian juga baru datang kan?" tanya Orihime.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami tidak mau mengganggu." tambah Ichigo. Akhirnya kedua pasangan suami-istri itu pergi dari hadapan Orihime dan Ulquiorra.

Sekarang tinggalah mereka berdua di ruang tamu. Suasana langsung hening, Orihime tidak berani mengatakan satu katapun pada Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hanya menatap Orihime dalam diam. Merasa diperhatikan, Orihime menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ada apa... Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime malu.

"Tidak..." jawab Ulquiorra datar.

Lagi-lagi mereka berdua kembali berdiam diri, tampaknya tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk memulai percakapan. Orihime dan Ulquiorra saling bertatapan, wajah Orihime mulai memerah. Ulquiorra langsung berjalan mendekati Orihime.

"Orihime..." panggil Ulquiorra.

"Ada apa?" tanya Orihime.

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab, dia langsung berlutut di hadapan Orihime. Orihime kaget dengan tindakan Ulquiorra itu. Ulquiorra tetap saja seperti itu dan menatap ke arah Orihime.

"Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime bingung.

Ulquiorra segera meraih tangan Orihime dan mencium punggung tangannya. Hal ini membuat jantung Orihime berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya. Apa ini? Kenapa rasanya jantung Orihime berdetak sangat cepat?

"Orihime, _will you marry me?" _tanya Ulquiorra langsung sambil menatap mata abu-abu Orihime.

TBC

A/N: Akhirnya bisa kelar.

Ok, mungkin ceritanya agak terburu-buru. Tapi silahkan meninggalkan review, jika berkenan...^^


	7. Marriage

A/N: Thx buat yang udah review...^^

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Warning: AU, OOC

* * *

**True Love**

**

* * *

**

"Orihime, _will you marry me?" _tanya Ulquiorra langsung sambil menatap mata abu-abu Orihime.

Apa ini? Ulquiorra melamarnya? Orihime merasakan kebahagiaan yang besar. Air mata tiba-tiba mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Uqluiorra yang melihat Orihime mulai menangis menjadi bingung.

"Kenapa Orihime?" tanya Ulquiorra masih dalam posisi berlutut. Orihime langsung berlutut juga, membuat pandangannya dan Ulquiorra saling bertemu.

"Aku... sangat bahagia, Ulquiorra." jawab Orihime. Ia langsung memeluk Ulquiorra, meski terkejut Ulquiorra juga membalas pelukannya.

"Aku senang kalau kau mau."

"Iya."

Ulquiorra melepaskan pelukan Orihime itu, ia merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil bewarna merah. Ulquiorra membuka kotak kecil itu dan terlihat sebuah cincin yang sangat indah. Warna cincin itu kekuningan, hampir senada dengan warna rambut Orihime yang bagai senja itu.

"Ini untukmu, Hime." ujar Ulquiorra sambil memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Orihime. Orihime merasa sangat senang, air mata kebahagiaan kembali mengalir di wajah cantiknya.

"Terima kasih." gumam Orihime.

Ulquiorra menggengam tangan Orihime, begitu juga Orihime. Mereka saling berpandangan dan hanya memejamkan mata. Saling merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa terbendung. Mereka akan segera menikah, Orihime senang sekali mengetahui Ulquiorra telah melamarnya.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi." ujar Ulquiorra yang bangkit dari posisinya tadi. Orihime juga bangun dan menatap bingung ke arah Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa?" tanya Orihime.

"Aku ingin mempersiapkan semua untuk pernikahan kita," jawab Ulquiorra. "Dua hari lagi kita akan menikah."

"Dua hari lagi? Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, Hime."

"Baiklah."

Orihime menuruti perkataan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra mendekat ke arah Orihime dan mengecup bibir merah Orihime sejenak, kemudian ia pergi dari hadapan Orihime.

"Sampai jumpa, Hime." pamit Ulquiorra.

"Sampai jumpa." balas Orihime.

Begitu Ulquiorra telah benar-benar pergi Orihime hanya terdiam. Wajahnya memerah, ia masih tidak menyangka akan menjadi pengantin dan pasangannya Ulquiorra. Orihime merasa senang.

* * *

Sekarang Ulquiorra telah berada di sebuah toko yang menjual baju pengantin. Ulquiorra melihat-lihat baju yang cocok untuk Orihime. Pilihan Ulquiorra jatuh pada sebuah gaun yang sangat indah, gaun berwarna putih dengan renda yang di sekeliling leher.

'Lumayan cocok untuk Hime.' batin Ulquiorra.

"Ah... Anda sudah menemukan yang cocok, Tuan?" tanya sang penjaga toko itu.

"Iya." jawab Ulquiorra sambil menunjuk gaun pengantin yang tadi ia lihat, begitu pula dengan _tuxedo _yang sepasang dengan gaun itu.

"Baiklah. Silahkan Tuan." ujar penjaga toko itu sambil memberikan sepasang baju pengantin itu yang telah dibungkus dalam kantong. Ulquiorra langsung membayar semuanya dan bergegas pergi.

.

.

.

"Jadi bisa kan, Bapa?" tanya Ulquiorra pada sang Pastor. Sekarang ia berada di sebuah gereja yang tidak jauh letaknya dari pusat kota Karakura.

"Bisa. Dua hari lagi memang tidak ada yang melangsungkan pernikahan." jawab sang Pastor.

"Terima kasih."

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa calon istrimu?"

"Dia tidak enak badan."

"Oh begitu. Semoga kau dan dia berbahagia."

Ulquiorra berpamitan pada Pastor itu dan langsung menuju mobilnya. Ia merasa lega telah mengurus semuanya. Ulquiorra langsung menuju rumahnya, ia menyetir dengan kecepatan penuh. Seperti tidak ada hari esok saja.

* * *

"Selamat datang, Ulquiorra-sama." ujar para _maid _di rumah Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hanya berwajah datar sambil melewati beberapa _maid-_nya itu. Tapi salah satu _maid-_nya memanggilnya.

"Ano, Ulquiorra-sama..." ujar salah satu _maid-_nya.

"Ada apa?"

"Neliel-sama dan Grimmjow-sama sekarang sedang menunggu Anda di ruang tamu. Apakah Anda mau menemui mereka?"

Ulquiorra hanya menghela nafas. Ternyata kebiasaan Nel dan Grimmjow yang suka sekali datang ke rumahnya tanpa pemberitahuan masih tetap ada.

"Baiklah." ujar Ulquiorra datar dan ia langsung menuju ruang tamu.

.

.

.

"Ulquiorra lama juga ya?" gumam Nel sambil duduk santai di sofa. Sesekali pandangan matanya melirik ke arah pintu masuk. Grimmjow yang hanya berdiri di dekat jendela hanya menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kita kemari?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Haha... Ada hal penting yang ingin kutanyakan."

Tidak lama Ulquiorra datang ke ruang tamu, wajahnya tetap saja terlihat datar. Nel yang melihatnya langsung bangun dan melambaikan tangannya pada Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, hai..." sapa Nel sambil tersenyum.

Ulquiorra memandang Nel dengan tatapan datar, begitu pula ketika menatap Grimmjow. Grimmjow yang mendengar suara Nel menyapa Ulquiorra langsung mendekati mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya ada keperluan apa?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ano... Bagaimana dengan cincin yang kau minta waktu itu? Cocok untuknya?" tanya Nel dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Eh? Iya. Dia sangat menyukainya." jawab Ulquiorra.

"_Sense-_ku tidak pernah salah. Hahaha..."

Nel tersenyum saja, awalnya dia heran Ulquiorra meminta padanya dicarikan sebuah permata berwarna senja. Ternyata memang untuk Orihime. Grimmjow tetap tidak bergeming, dia hanya berada di samping Nel saja.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang, aku mau istirahat." ujar Ulquiorra.

"Eh? Kami baru saja datang sudah diusir." keluh Nel.

"Sudahlah Nel," ujar Grimmjow. "Memangnya kamu mau berapa lama disini?"

"Haha..." Nel hanya tertawa saja. Ia hanya menyikut lengan Grimmjow pelan.

"Ah... Kumohon kalian pulang," ujar Ulquiorra. Ia sudah mulai pusing menghadapi pasangan suami-istri ini. "Oh ya, dua hari lagi aku akan menikah. Jadi sampai nanti."

Ulquiorra berniat meninggalkan Nel dan Grimmjow di ruang tamu. Baru beberapa melangkah meninggalkan mereka, Nel langsung berteriak.

"APA?" teriak Nel kaget.

Nel dan Grimmjow yang mendengarnya sangat terkejut. Menikah? Kenapa buru-buru? Dan siapa pula calon istrinya? Ulquiorra tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Hei, kau bukan tipe yang suka buru-buru seperti itu, Ulquiorra." ujar Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra tetap saja berwajah datar. Ia tahu ia memang tidak suka terburu-buru, tapi mengingat hidup Orihime yang tidak lama lagi alangkah baiknya mengambil langkah untuk menikah.

"Kondisi menyuruhku untuk cepat menikah." ujar Ulquiorra datar.

"Wah... Selamat!" seru Nel girang sambil memeluk Ulquiorra. "Dengan nona yang waktu itu menjadi _partner-_mu ya?"

Ulquiorra hanya mengganguk saja, membenarkan ucapan Nel itu. Grimmjow yang melihat mereka berdua masih berpelukan terlihat membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Ehem, sudah cukup ya? Meski kalian teman sejak kecil, tapi jangan begitu Nel." ujar Grimmjow.

"Haha... Maafkan aku, Grimmjow." ujar Nel yang langsung saja memeluk Grimmjow. Grimmjow terdiam dan membiarkan istrinya memeluknya. Ok, pemandangan ini membuat Ulquiorra gerah sendiri.

"Sudah ya..." ujar Ulquiorra yang langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua. Grimmjow dan Nel hanya saling berpandangan saja.

"Menikah ya?" gumam Nel. "Akhirnya Ulquiorra berencana mengenai pernikahan."

"Tapi apa tidak buru-buru?" gumam Grimmjow.

"Mungkin iya. Tapi itu semua terserah padanya," Nel tersenyum dan berjalan lebih dulu. "Ayo pulang."

"Iya." Grimmjow mengikuti Nel, sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua bergandengan tangan sambil sesekali tersenyum.

* * *

Hari telah berganti menjadi pagi yang cerah, Orihime segera bangun dari tidurnya. Mata abu-abunya menerawang ke sekeliling kamarnya dan ia hanya tersenyum. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jendela dan membuka jendela.

Udara pagi yang sejuk menerpa wajah cantiknya itu. Orihime memang menyukai nuansa pagi hari yang sejuk. Saat mata abu-abunya sedang menerawang ke arah luar ia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sedang melintas.

"Tatsuki-chan!" panggil Orihime sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh? Orihime..." Tatsuki langsung menoleh ke arah Orihime yang memanggilnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Orihime. "Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu saja. Nanti sepulang kerja kau kemari ya."

"Tentu..." Tatsuki berpamitan dan ia langsung kembali meneruskan perjalanannya menuju tempat kerjanya.

Sedangkan Orihime hanya tersenyum saja dan ia langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Ia langsung bersiap-siap, mandi, makan dan semuanya. Setelah selesai ia hanya duduk di sofanya, diliriknya cincin yang berada di jari manisnya.

"Ulquiorra..." gumam Orihime sambil tersenyum.

Ia senang sekali jika mengingat perkataan Ulquiorra kemarin, lamaran yang membuatnya sangat senang. Ia ingin menceritakan hal itu pada Tatsuki secepatnya.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra yang hari ini sengaja tidak bekerja karena ia mempersiapkan semuanya. Surat undangan telah disebarkan. Ulquiorra hanya duduk santai saja di ruang kerjanya di rumah. Tidak lama tekepon di ruangan itu berdering, Ulquiorra langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" tanya Ulquiorra. "Iya. Semua sudah siap? Terima kasih."

Ulquiorra menutup teleponnya itu. Tadi ia menerima telepon dari seorang rekan kerjanya yang membantunya untuk pernikahan besok. Ternyata waktu cepat berlalu, besok sudah hari pernikahannya.

Ulquiorra langsung meninggalkan ruangannya dan ia ingin menuju rumah Orihime. Langsung ia nyalakan mobilnya dan menaikinya hingga sampai di tujuannya, apartemen Orihime.

.

.

.

'Ting, tong'

Terdengar suara bel di apartemen Orihime. Ia langsung menuju pintu depan dan membukanya. Ternyata Tatsuki yang datang.

"Tatsuki-chan kau sudah datang," ujar Orihime senang. "Ayo masuk."

"Iya." Tatsuki langsung masuk ke dalam. Orihime langsung menyiapkan minum untuk Tatsuki, sedangkan Tatsuki sedang menunggu Orihime di ruang tamu. Ia penasaran apa yang ingin Orihime bicarakan.

Tidak lama Orihime datang sambil membawa dua gelas _syrup. _Ia menaruhnya di meja dan langsung duduk di samping Tatsuki.

"Silahkan minum, Tatsuki-chan." ujar Orihime.

"Terima kasih," ujar Tatsuki. "Oh ya, apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Iya!"

"Apa?"

Baru saja Orihime akan menjawab pertanyaan Tatsuki, tapi terdengar suara bel pintu. Orihime meninggalkan Tatsuki sebentar dan membukakan pintunya. Kali ini Ulquiorra yang datang.

"Ulquiorra, kau datang?" tanya Orihime.

"Iya. Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Tentu," ujar Orihime. "Ayo, biar kita beritahukan pada Tatsuki-chan juga."

Tidak lama Orihime muncul di ruang tamu dan ia bersama dengan Ulquiorra. Tatsuki hanya memberi salam sekedarnya dan kembali duduk. Orihime lalu melanjutkan ucapannya tadi dengan Tatsuki.

"Oh ya Tatsuki-chan, aku ingin memberitahumu. Besok aku dan Ulquiorra akan menikah." ujar Orihime senang.

"Wah... Cepat sekali?" tanya Tatsuki. Ia cukup terkejut dengan ucapan temannya itu. Tapi ia senang juga Orihime akan menikah. "Selamat ya."

"Terima kasih." ujar Orihime dan Ulquiorra bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang sejenak, terlihat kalau Orihime dan Ulquiorra sangat serasi. Tatsuki akui kalau mereka berdua pasangan yang cocok. Ia senang Orihime akan mendapatkan pendamping yang cocok.

"Ah, Orihime. Aku pulang dulu, masih mau mengurus beberapa pekerjaan." ujar Tatsuki.

"Ok. Sampai jumpa besok." ujar Orihime.

"Iya." Akhirnya Tatsuki meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dan sekarang hanya ada mereka saja. Ulquiorra langsung memberitahu Orihime maksud kedatangannya.

"Orihime..." panggil Ulquiorra.

"Iya?" tanya Orihime.

"Besok Yumichika akan menjemputmu, ia yang akan mendandanimu. Lalu acaranya akan mulai sekitar jam 10 pagi. Kau siap?"

"Iya." Orihime tersenyum saja dan ia langsung memeluk Ulquiorra. Semuanya sudah diatur oleh Ulquiorra. Orihime senang bahwa besok ia akan menjadi pendamping hidup Ulquiorra untuk sehidup-semati.

"_I love you."_ bisik Ulquiorra.

"_I love you too." _gumam Orihime senang.

* * *

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu telah tiba. Hari pernikahan Ulquiorra dan Orihime. Semuanya sudah siap, baik gedung, tamu dan yang lainnya sudah ada. Sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 09.30, memang masih setengah jam lagi acaranya dimulai tapi sudah banyak tamu undangan yang datang.

"Aduh... Apa penampilan ini cocok?" tanya Orihime. Ia memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin yang sedang mengenakan gaun pengantin. Tampilannya sangat cantik, hanya saja ia merasa malu.

"Tentu saja cocok," ujar Yumichika. "Kau harus percaya diri."

"Hmm... Baiklah."

"Ayo sini, aku akan membuatmu cantik dengan _make up_ yang cocok."

Yumichika kembali mendandani Orihime sesuai dengan gaun yang dia pakai. Berbeda dengan Ulquiorra, ia sudah siap dengan _tuxedo _hitam. Cukup terlihat perbedaan warna anatar kulit Ulquiorra yang putih pucat dan _tuxedo _yang ia pakai. Tapi itu memperlihatkan kesan yang bagus.

"Penampilan Anda cocok sekali, Ulquiorra-sama." ujar _stylist _yang mengurus penampilan Ulquiorra.

"Terima kasih." jawab Ulquiorra.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10.00, acara sudah siap dimulai. Tamu undangan sudah berkumpul semua di gereja. Para tamu wanita yang kelihatannya senang, begitu juga dengan tamu pria.

Ulquiorra berjalan masuk ke kapel itu, penampilannya yang keren itu membuat para tamu undangan wanita senang melihatnya. Tidak lama Orihime masuk, penampilannya sungguh cantik hari ini.

Semua mata tertuju ke arahnya, ucapan bahwa pengantin di hari pernikahannya terlihat paling cantik itu benar. Orihime melangkahkan kakinya menuju altar pernikahan, dimana Ulquiorra dan sang Pastor telah menunggu.

"Wah... Nona itu cantik ya?" gumam Nel. "Ulquiorra beruntung ya?"

"Tapi bagiku, tetap kau yang paling cantik." ujar Grimmjow sedikit menggoda Nel. Nel hanya tersipu malu saja.

"Baiklah. Pengantin pria dan wanita sudah hadir," ujar sang Pastor. "Apakah kau, Ulquiorra Schiffer menerima Inoue Orihime sebagai istrimu dalam suka dan duka?"

"Aku bersedia." jawab Ulquiorra.

"Apa kau, Inoue Orihime menerima Ulquiorra Schffer sebagai suamimu dalam suka dan duka?"

"Aku bersedia." ujar Orihime.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kalian telah bersatu. Kau boleh mencium pengantinmu." ujar sang Pastor itu.

Ulquiorra langsung saja mencium bibir Orihime. Orihime menyambutnya dengan senang dan terdengar tepukan tangan yang riuh dari para undangan. Mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman itu dan berjalan berdua menuju mobil yang telah disiapkan di depan.

Iringan kata-kata "selamat" dan "semoga bahagia" terus terdengar. Orihime tersenyum saja mendengarnya, sedangkan Ulquiorra memasang wajah datar. Tapi terlihat di raut wajahnya kalau ia senang.

Mereka berdua segera menaiki mobil dan menuju rumah Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra telah merencanakan bulan madu keluar negeri dengan Orihime, makanya mereka ingin bersiap-siap. Semua keperluan Orihime sudah ada di rumah Ulquiorra.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga." gumam Ulquiorra sambil keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Orihime. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Orihime. Orihime berjalan keluar dengan wajah memerah.

"Iya. Sekarang kita sudah menikah, aku senang." ujar Orihime.

Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum saja, dan ia langsung saja menggendong Orihime ala _bridal style. _Wajah Orihime langsung saja memerah, ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, kau..." gumam Orihime dengan wajah yang benar-benar memerah.

"Kenapa, Hime? Kau senang kan?" goda Ulquiorra.

Orihime hanya terdiam, tapi wajahnya yang memerah itu menandakan ia senang. Daritadi jantungnya tidak berhenti untuk berdetak kencang. Kenapa? Semuanya terasa bagaikan mimpi yang indah bagi Orihime. Ia merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia hari ini.

Ulquiorra segera menurunkan Orihime ketika ia sampai di ruang tamu. Disana Orihime melihat dua buah tas yang besar. Yang ia tahu satu tas bewarna merah itu adalah miliknya, yang ia isi baju-baju. Satunya yang berwarna kehijauan pasti milik Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, kenapa tas-tas ini ditaruh disini?" tanya Orihime.

"Kok kenapa? Hari ini kita langsung pergi ke luar negeri, Hime." jawab Ulquiorra.

"Eh?"

Tidak lama para _maid _datang menghampiri mereka. Ulquiorra meminta ketiga _maid-_nya untuk membantu Orihime mengganti pakaian. Mereka menurut dan langsung membawa Orihime menuju kamar ganti.

Sedangkan Ulquiorra, ia merasa tidak perlu ganti pakaian karena _tuxedo _yang ia pakai sudah cocok menurutnya. Tidak lama Orihime datang dengan baju yang manis, sebuah _dress _berwarna _pink._

"Ayo, Hime. Kita pergi." ajak Ulquiorra. Orihime hanya mengangguk saja. Dan mereka berdua pergi bersama.

TBC

A/N: Aw... Aku ngerasa ceritanya agak buru-buru nih.

Tapi maukah minna memberi review?^^


End file.
